Hot Stuff
by vallou
Summary: Quand 1 charmant Dragon se fait les dents sur un p'tit lion et que régne la confusion. Chap 10 en ligne! Attention explication!
1. Default Chapter

****

Auteur : Val

valentine.valoucaramail.fr

****

Titre :Hot Stuff

Base : Harry Potter

****

Genre : Slash un peu trash ! lol

****

Disclaimer : pas à moi sinon j'écrirais des bouquins pas des fanfics !

****

Couple : Notre p'tit blond préféré toujours égal à lui-même et notre survivant qui se déchaîne !

Notes : Les pensées de nos héros sont en italiques, leurs paroles entre guimets, mes commentaires vaseux entre parenthèses et l'histoire en……..normal !

Bon moi ça me convient comme style mais dites moi je ne suis pas trop insupportable ? ?

Chapitre 1

__

Vive l'Anarchie !

__

Comment savoir ? Ba oui ! Comment ? faire celui qui réfléchit……non mauvaise technique ! dire la vérité ? ? ? ? Non re-mauvaise technique ! Ne jamais jamais avouer son ignorance ! Ba oui mais le problème c'est que je n'ai même pas entendu la question !

" Je vois que Monsieur Potter, se sentant particulièrement doué en potions, a totalement oublier de m'écouter une fois de plus ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? "

" Non, non Monsieur je vous écoutais…… " _là je crois que j'aurais vraiment dû me taire…je sens que ça va s'empirer. Attention volcan sur le pont d'imploser ! ! ! !_

" Potter vous êtres la honte de cette école………… "

__

Heu…je suis pas censé être celui-qui-a-survécu plutôt? C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en si peu de temps !

" …………..vous n'écoutez rien mais en plus vous ratez tout ce que vous entreprenez ! Vous êtes nul M. Potter ! j'ai là un parchemin à vous rendre……..sachez que j'ai hésité à le brûler tellement c'est idiot ! "

__

A ce point ? !

" M. Potter ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

__

Il est malade ce type, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque là ! " Oui Monsieur ? ". _Style je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire ! 100 points en moins à gryffondor et 10 ans de retenues ………gnagnagna………_

" 50 points à la maison Gryffondor et ce soir vous serez en retenue ! A 20h dans les cachots Potter ! "

__

C'est fou ce que ce type est imprévisible ! comique !

Comme vous l'avez tous compris notre Harry international viens " encore " de se faire reprendre par Rogue ! **The** professeur of potions ! Ce vieux " chieur " (pour reprendre la pensée exacte d'Harry ! Ba oui je le connais vachement bien !lol) l'avais encore surpris alors qu'il rêvassait ! Les nuits étaient courtes pour Harry même si Voldemort (maintenant qu'il est passé outre-tombe on peut prononcer son nom) était mort vaincu par lui pendant les grandes vacances, ce qui avait très légèrement gâché les vacances d'Harry quoique c'était toujours mieux que de devoir supporter la sale tronche de son oncle et notre gras-ami dudsley ou encore la voix teintée de cristal de la tante Pétunia dont le timbre était une véritable bouffée de chaleur laissant entendre l'approche du printemps ! Là dessus imaginez un simple p'tit bonhomme, le plus grand sorcier noir du monde, et ses p'tits camarades, les mangemorts, vous auriez préféré quoi vous ? ? ? Ba ouai comme tout le monde se taper une p'tite aprém avec nos potes les mangemorts !

En réalité la bataille, que dis-je (voyons Val !lol) la guerre avait été terrible et même si Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry (qui lui même ne saurait expliquer comment!) des tas de mangemorts rodaient encore avec comme seul idée (c'est ce qu'on appelle une idéfix ! j'ai un véritable talent de comique moi !) TUER NOTRE HARRY ! ! ! Ce qui peut vous empêcher de dormir ? Penser qu'on ne se réveillera jamais !

Même si Harry allait un peu mieux depuis quelques temps les amis qu'il avait perdu dans cette guerre s'avéraient nombreux mais c'est aussi pour eux qu'Harry se battait à présent, pour vaincre à jamais le mal et pour cela il gardait espoir !

A présent Harry tentait de rejoindre la salle commune afin de se remplir le ventre après cette magnifique matinée en compagnie de notre cher et tendre ami Rogue, mais il avait grande peine à ouvrir les yeux la fatigue pesant très lourd ses paupières avaient tendances à se fermer ! Soudain un choc violent le réveilla pour de bon ! On l'avait percuté et il est tombé comme une " merde " (faut le dire !lol) parterre !

" Non mais tu peux pas regarder devant toi Potty ? ! Tes lunettes elles te servent à quoi ? ! "

__

Merveilleuse quelle journée magnifique ! Après Rogue la fouine ! je vais bien tout va bien……..

" Oh je te parle Potty ! ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? tu comptes te ramasser un jour ? Non parce-que même sur ce sol dégueulasse tu fais tâche ! "

" Malfoy ! toujours égal à toi même ! tu me rentre dedans et c'est à moi de m'excuser ? ! "

" Non mais tu te fous de moi Potty tu m'a rentré en plein dans ! T'aurais visé que t'aurais pas fais mieux, d'ailleurs je me demande si…….. "

" Détrompe toi Malfoy je n'ai pas fais exprès de te rentrer dedans ! je suis pas encore complètement malade ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

" Sache Potty que la plupart des élèves ici serait ravi d'avoir un quelconque contact avec ma personne, mon corps magnifique même un frôlement les satisferait………… "

" Oh ! T'emballe pas Malfoy ! c'est fou ce narcissisme ! J'imagine même pas le temps que tu dois passer à te contempler ! ? "

" Ba ouai c'est vrai que quand on est un balafré on doit plutôt éviter les miroirs ! ! "

C'est à ce moment qu'intervient " enfin " (quoique ! lol ) Ron qui après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait perdu Harry dans les couloirs (c'est qu'il était occupé à contempler Miss Granger !) était retourner sur ses pas pour voir Harry écrasait parterre et Malfoy debout devant lui le méprisant du regard ! Et Ron, dans un éclair de génie (oui je parle toujours de Ron là !) saute sur Malfoy pour lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans la figure ! Et dans cette brillante intervention ……ratée de Ron, Malfoy vient s'écraser sur Harry tandis que Ron atterrit aux pieds d'un certain professeur nommé ROGUE !

" M. Weasley ! Votre stupidité m'étonnera toujours ! ". Sur ce, il le dépassa et s'en alla vers le " tas " composé de Harry et Draco qui avaient bien du mal à se relever ! " M. Potter encore vous ! décidément ! ………………allez-vous donc vous décidez à vous lever messieurs ! ? ? ? ? ? "

Mais rien n'y faisait les robes de sorciers des 2 jeunes garçons rendaient la tâche plus compliquée que jamais ! et le gêne qui s'était maintenant installé entre eux avait rempli l'atmosphère d'un sentiment qui ne pouvait que vous mettre mal à l'aise au possible ! les mains moites, la gorge sèche, le honte se lisant sur leurs visages écarlates ne les aidaient pas plus à se défaire l'un de l'autre.

__

Ba oui ! Quelle honte de se retrouver collé à son pire ennemi parterre ! Comme ils avaient l'air ridicule !

CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKK

" Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? "

" Le long cri d'agonie de ta magnifique robe de sorcier mon cher Malfoy ! "

Dans la minute qui suivit un silence fort pesant résonna dans tout Poudlard ! Tous les élèves, maintenant présent devant cette scène d'anthologie, se dirent que rien de bon ne pouvait suivre maintenant. et retenaient leurs souffles……quelques uns même fuyaient !

" **Je vais de tuer Potter ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **"

" Relèves toi d'abord ! C'est pas que tu sois lourd mais je commence à avoir des crampes………aah ! ! "

Malfoy sans avoir attendu la fin des propos de Harry s'était jeté sur lui et le tenais à la gorge et serrait de toutes ses forces !

" M. Malfoy ! Je comprend votre énervement mais retenez vous je vous prie !…………………M. Malfoy ! ? ? ? ? ? "

" Mais arrêtez ! ! ! ! ! ! " voyant que ses paroles ne servaient à rien Rogue avait fini par attraper le garçon blond par ce qui pouvait bien rester de sa robe mais celui-ci dans sa fureur, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de la présence du professeur de potion, lui assainit un coup magistral dans les roubignoles ! Rogue, après avoir vu 36 chandelles, le saisit plus violemment pour enfin les décoller, Harry étant maintenu par Draco la face à terre, il jugea bon de le laisser là (c'est Rogue ! faut pas trop lui en demander non plus !)

" M. Malfoy retenue ce soir à 20h avec notre cher Potter et je vais vous en donner moi des raisons de vous battre! " Sur ce, Rogue se retourna faisant virevolter sa robe les cheveux dans le vent (quoique que ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas ! Trop " collés " !lol).

Les 2 jeunes Hommes se regardèrent totalement calmés voire mortifiés par les paroles du professeur !

__

Mais de quoi parle –t-il ? moi, en retenue ? ? ? ?

Que va encore inventer ce malade, que dis-je ce sadique ?

(je vous laisse deviner à qui sont chacune de ses pensées ! lol)

****

Laissez-moi des reviews si ça vous tente mais surtout si vous avez quelques chose à dire (c mieux ! lol) et puis-je continuerais peut-être !


	2. vive la crasse!

**__**

Chapitre 2 : vive la crasse ! ! ! ! !

__

Super je suis ravi, heureux, enthousiaste, c l'extase……l'orgasme !

" Potter ! allez vous cesser de rêver et m'écouter ne serait ce qu'un peu ou au moins faites semblant ? ! "

" excuse-moi professeur….. "

__

vois pas l'intérêt de me concentrer ce sont toujours les mêmes mots qui sortent de sa bouche : Potter ! vous me nettoierez cette salle de fond en comble et pas de magie !

" bon reprenons ! je disais donc vous allez me nettoyer cette salle de fond en comble et pas de magie !"

__

surprenant !

" oui professeur Rogue "

__

j'en ai marre ! rien à y faire je suis en septième année j'ai tué Voldemort et……… toujours la même rengaine ! en plus tout ça à cause de cette fouine…..tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi je me tape tout tout seul il devait pas venir lui aussi ? évidemment Rogue s'est emballé il a mis une retenue à son petit protégé, le pauvre chéri qui a vu son papa incarcéré à Azkaban, et il a eu des remords en voyant sa p'tite de fouine battue (lol) et il l'a congédié ! ! ! ! et moi alors ? je dois avoir du mal à faire peine !

Une salle carrément immense et pire que dégueulasse s'offre à Harry, un nettoyage lui prendrait au moins toute la nuit sans magie !

" mais à quoi être sorcier si c pour se taper le ménage à la main ? "

" là est la question Potty ! PARCE QUE C UNE PUNITION LE BALAFRE ! tu comprend vraiment rien ! "

Entrée remarquable de monseigneur Draco Malfoy héritier de la famille Malfoy qui semble avoir quelque peu les nerfs d'être là !

__

il a ses ragnagna ou quoi celui-là ! je crois que je préférerais me taper le nettoyage, que dis-je : LA PUNITION comme l'a très bien préciser mister snobinard, tout seul !

" Quoi t'as un problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? "

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Harry préférant la solitude à la turpitude il s'éloigna de Draco et lui tournant le dos il pris une des brosses laissé là par le très grand magnanime professeur Rogue qui avait eu la gentillesse de laisser quelques outils moldus pour nettoyer la pièce ! Mais vu l'état de la brosse il faut le dire : Harry allait en CHIER !

" Oh ! je te parle me tourne pas le dos p'tit con "

Dans son élan de fureur Draco pris Harry par le bras et le retournant violemment afin qu'il soit face à face ! Harry se dégagea tout aussi brusquement de l'emprise de Malfoy

" Dégage sale fouine ! "

" Tu n'imagines à quel point je voudrais le faire mais je suis OBLIGE de rester là à cause de TOI Potty ! "

" A cause de moi ? je te signale que nous sommes là du fait que TU me sois rentré dedans! "

" Non tu veux dire car toi Potty tu n'as pu résister à l'envie de me sauter dessus ! "

" Là encore tu t'égare mon cher Malfoy ! C'était juste histoire d'arracher une de tes robes de sorciers je l'aimais pas celle-la ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça comment va notre très très cher robe ? S'est elle remise de ta chute ? "

" sombre crétin ! tu me paieras ça je te…… "

" Malfoy je vais être explicite pour une fois et te dire ce que je me suis toujours retenu de te dire mais voyons pourquoi toujours proférer des menaces contre moi alors que nous savons très bien tout deux que…… "

Harry s'était rapproché entre temps de Malfoy, il le frôle à présent. Malfoy ne bouge pas. Harry se penche à l'oreille de Draco et lui susurre à l'oreille :

" Alors que toi et moi savons très bien qui est le plus fort ! "

" Allons ne fait pas cette tête ! Entre nous tu savais déjà non ? Ton cher papa n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer avant d'intégrer son nouveau palace? "

Draco était déboussolé par la voix d'Harry ces mots, cette méprisance il n'avais jamais entendu Harry parlait ainsi ! notre cher sorcier avait bel et bien pris de l'assurance au fil des années mais de la à……

" Potter si tu savais ce que je sais faire ! Je….. "

" Mieux que Voldemort ? Non ? Parce que lui il mort….tu te rappelles ? "

" Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi grand sorcier que toi mais tu n'a aucune jugeote mon pauvre Potty et bientôt tu seras ce que c'est de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos ! "

GLUPS

Harry eu du mal à déglutir après cela !

CLAP (surprenant les effets spéciaux, hein ? )

Harry, perdu dans ses songes sursauta. Malfoy venait de partir claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

__

Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de défier cette fouine ? Je dois être maso…je m'ennuie de mon p'tit Voldy et je saute sur le premier serpentard totalement déjanté prêt à me tuer !


	3. vive les inepties!

**__**

chapitre 3 : vive les inepties ! ! !

" Ca y est j'ai fini ! je suis mort vais aller me couchervais faire dodo ! ! ! "

" Alors Potter on parle tout seul ? ! "

" Monsieur ! ! ! Heu…J'ai fini, je peux m'en aller. Il est tard et je suis crevé ! "

Ca pour être tard il était tard, plus précisément 1h du matin, étant donné qu'Harry avait fait la punition tout seul cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu et Rogue toujours très contentieux dans son travail n'était même pas venu voir si Harry s'en sortait. Pourtant il devait bien savoir que Draco était sortit, Harry les avait entendu discuter pendant un moment plus loin dans les cachots mais il n'avait pas prêter plus attention que ça à la conversation .

" Vous pouvez y aller. "

Harry commençait à se diriger vers la porte engourdi par la fatigue qui se faisait sentir tout le long de son corps, chaque muscle lui faisait mal, chaque mouvement lui demandait un maximum d'effort pour ne pas s'endormir debout

" …………….mais demain même punition ! "

" QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! "

" ne criez pas comme ça Potter vous allez réveiller tous les serpentards !"

En effet, Harry se souvint que le dortoir des serpentards étaient à ce niveau mais il se fichait bien de réveiller toute cette bande de de de……………….. ! ! !

" Je me fiche bien de réveiller ces abrutis ! dites-moi pourquoi je devrais encore être puni demain ? Je me tue à la tâche alors que Malfoy lui n'est même pas venu ! Je vous rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a étranglé et vous a……heu…. "

" hum hum ! Oui bon évitons de nous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ! Potter vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Les professeurs et moi en avons marre de vos disputes incessantes ! "

" Mais alors pourquoi Malfoy ne vient il pas aux retenues lui, hein ? je me dispute pas tout seul je ne suis pas encore FOU ? ! "

" M. Malfoy viendra je vous l'assure ! Si vous vous comportiez un peu mieux avec lui……

" QUOI ? Mais c'est cette fouine qui……….. "

" Commencez par de ne pas lui donner de noms stupides !

" et lui il……… "

" Cessez Potter ! On dirait un gamin de 5 ans ! Maintenant sortez et à demain même heure même endroit ! ! ! "

__

Fais chier ce mec ! Je vais crevé pour le match de Quidditch à la fin de la semaine ! ! ! N'empêche je me demande bien ce qu'a pu dire la fouine pour éviter la retenue ce soir ! Et surtout ce qu'il encore raconté sur moi ! ! !

Harry sortait à présent de la salle qu'il venait de nettoyer, la colère et la fatigue le faisait tituber. Il faisait noir et il déambulait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs étroits des cachots afin de retrouver la tour des gryffondor et surtout son merveilleux petit lit qui lui manquait terriblement à cet instant.

" Bordel mais j'y vois rien là-dedans ! "

****

CHABANG (ouaich les effets spéciaux ! de mieux en mieux !lol)

__

Harry Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'est encore arrivé mais qu'est-ce-qui m'est encore arrivé ? ? ? ?

En effet, Harry avait atterrit parterre après avoir heurté un……truc…..ou réflexion faite, peut être quelqu'un !

" Heu….c'est qui ? " dit Harry alors qu'il se tentait de se redresser.

" Toi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Mais pourquoi par Salazar je mérite pas ça quand même ? ! "

" La fouine ? ! " Harry s'était maintenant redressé et se trouvait effectivement assis sur Malfoy !

" OUI qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? T'attendais quelqu'un dans les couloirs des cachots ? ! Potty t'es un véritable danger ambulant !…………………Mais va tu dégager de là maintenant ? ? ? ? Potter ? ? "

Harry s'était quelque peut…….endormi ! ! ! Ba ouai c'est que les grandes monologues de Malfoy étaient soporifiques ! ! !

" Oh Potter ! ! ! ? ? ? Tires-toi ! Je peux pas bouger de dessous toi…….t'es trop lourd ! ! ! "

" Je suis surtout plus fort que toi et oui c'est moi le…….. " Harry était maintenant totalement réveillé, le fait d'avoir le dessus sur Malfoy avait de quoi nous réveillé son homme !

" Bon ! je sais que je suis totalement irrésistible mais quand même BOUGE DE LA OU JE TE TUE ! ! ! "

Leurs yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués au noir et ils pouvaient se distinguer. Harry regardait Malfoy qui pris de panique sous lui était devenu tout rouge et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Harry n'était pas bien plus fort que Draco, il était un peu plus petit mais leurs forces équivalaient. Seulement Harry avait là une position de force sur Draco et pourquoi s'en priverait-il d'abord ? ? ? Soudain, il réalisa les paroles de Malfoy.

__

Harry Mais quel prétentieux ce type ! c'est fou de s'aimer autant ! tu veux une groupie tu vas en avoir une mon vieux ! ! !

" oh Malfoy tu es tellement…..heu BEAU ? ? ? ! ! ! Oui c'est vrai je craque pour toi ! Mon petit Drakichounettttttttttttttttttt ! ! ! ! " Harry avait pris sa voix de crécelle et s'agitait avec des airs de niaise effarouchée ! Quel spectacle on aurait dit une de ces folles qui hurle quand elle voit le chanteur de leur rêve ou l'acteur qui les fait fantasmer ! Genre j'ai de la bave jusqu'au menton, les yeux exorbités, des spasmes à faire pâlir de jalousie un épileptique en pleine crise et des _je t'aime _à faire fuir un ours ! ! ! Pas du tout notre genre quoi !lol

Soudain il s'arrêta de gigoter et regarda Malfoy tout rouge, sûrement sur le point d'exploser et lui adressa un " Quoi ? ? ! " des plus naïf genre Sœur Thérèse prise la main de la sac (de qui vous voulez !)

__

Draco Non c'est pas possible….pas lui…….et pas à moi ? !

****

un petit merci à céline402 pour ses reviews ! tu peux continuer !lol

Fini ! En tout cas pour ce chapitre ! Pour savoir ce qui arrive à notre p'tit blond préféré c'est le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche ! ! ! ! !

Pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim (ce qui est plus que dégueulasse) je vous laisse un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre :

****

Chapitre 4 :


	4. vive la fureur!

****

Cordelune : Coucou mamzelle ! dis donc j'espère qu'entre le fou rire et la bouffe tu t'es pas chopé des crampes d'estomac je m'en voudrais sinon ! ) bon ben écoute j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain qui comme tu as du le comprendre parlera donc du chapitre 4 !

****

Mynie : Très bonne question ! oui c'est également ce que je me suis demandé mais mon penchant pour le coté obscur..heu..non pour le côté vicieux de la chose l'a remporté, donc ! bonne suite et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des reviews !

****

Nicolas : Salut à toi ! dis je suis impressionné on en voit pas beaucoup des mecs sur ce site ! Bon eh bin m'en voilà d'autant plus flattée ! bisous et continue à m'écrire !

****

Zaz : hello ! Pour le sous entendu nan a pas fait exprès moi (regard en biais de chien battu ! je suis innocente !) jamais je n'aurais osé !lol Bon eh bien si tu aimes les sous entendus tu aimeras la suite……enfin j'espère ! Continue à me laisser des reviews si tu veux !

****

Black eyes : Salut ! Eh bin, contente d'être ce que tu as lu de plus drôle ! Je pense que tu devrais alors continuer à lire parce-que ça risque de pas être triste (j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à tout tourner à la dérision, ah tu avais remarqué ? ! d'accord !). Biz

****

Céline402 : Coucou miss ! Eh oui tu as mis dans le mil je suis un génie ! Mais pas aussi bleu que dans Aladin ! Non moi je suis du genre génie discret !lol Bon eh bien j'attend encore des reviews de toi ! Biz

****

Tetedenoeud : Alors là les félicitations s'imposent : WOUAH ! ! ! ! ! mais ou as tu trouvé un surnom pareil ? J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tes amis t'ont surnommé ? ! Sinon eh bien étant donné que apparemment je t'ai frustré la dernière fois (pourtant j'avais mis un aperçu du chapitre 4 !lol) voilà la suite tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! ! ! ! biz

****

Maryange : Toi avec un surnom comme ça (genre je suis un ange) tu me demandes une suite des plus……douteuse (c'est le mot !) alors là c'est hilarant ! ! !lol Bon eh bien je vois que les anges ont énormément changé ! ! !lol Je suis sure que c'est FF.net qui t'as corrompue ! Bisous p'tit ange et bonjour à ST Pierre (tu remarquera comme je suis drôle !).

****

Celine.s : oh non boude pas et te fais pas mal aux neurones…..voilà la SUITE ! ! ! ! ! j'espére que ça répondra à tes questions sinon repasse plus tard !lol Je crois que Harry va enfin se décider à se dévergonder ! en tout cas moi je décide pour lui !lol biz et continue les reviews !

****

Didinette : merci beaucoup mademoiselle, et pour la suite la voili la voilà ! ! ! ! !

****

Lululle : eh bien la voilà la suite ! c marrant j'ai l'impression que mon p'tit aperçu du chapitre 4 n'a pas rassasié tout le monde !lol bizoux !

****

Lea : Ouah tu demande carrément pitié ! Oula c'est moi qui fais cet effet ? Enfin mon pt'tit blond et mon p'tit brun !lol ils déchaînent des vagues de chaleur quand y s'y mette ces deux là! biz miss !

****

Minerve : salut toi ! dis je suis curieuse mais ton surnom tu le tiens d'ou ? ! Sinon voilà le reste du chap 4 (c'est-à-dire tout !lol) dis moi si tu aimes ! Biz et merci pour ta review

****

Pour tout mes revieweurs : Merci pour tout ! Votre avis m'apporte beaucoup !

**__**

Chapitre 4 : vive la fureur ! ! !

Soudain il s'arrêta de gigoter et regarda Malfoy tout rouge, sûrement sur le point d'exploser et lui adressa un " Quoi ? ? ! " des plus naïf genre Sœur Thérèse prise la main de la sac (de qui vous voulez !)

__

Draco Non c'est pas possible….pas lui…….et pas à moi ? !

" Allo……..Malfoy ? ? ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? ! Ben reprends tes couleurs d'origine quoique niveau couleur…….. "

CHBING (je sais les effets spéciaux sont terribles je vous dirais peut être un jour comment je fais !lol)

Harry venait de se retrouver les 4 fers en l'air parterre. En effet, Draco, dans un élan de rage, avait enfin trouvé la force de balancer Harry. Ce dernier se redressa et s'adossa toujours assis parterre contre le mur froid qui se tenait derrière lui tout en frottant sa nuque qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Soudain, il releva la tête il entendait L'AUTRE respirait péniblement même s'il ne pouvait plus le voir dans l'obscurité des cachots.

" **T'es malade ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? **Tu me m'a carrément jetait comme comme……. "

" ..une merde ! "

" Merci Malfoy sans toi je me demande ce que je deviendrais "

Draco lui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même s'adossant également contre le mur en face d'Harry. La pierre glaciale contre son dos lui procurait de terribles frissons et lui coupait le souffle……..à moins que se soit autre chose ……Ils ne se voyaient plus mais chacun sentait la présence de l'autre, le souffle de l'autre. L'atmosphère dégageait quelque chose de bizarre les plaisanteries ne fusaient plus et chacun préférait garder le silence……mais que venait-il de se passer ? Que faisaient-ils encore ensemble ? ? ! Mais aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que……

" Pourquoi ? "

" Malfoy soit plus claire pourquoi quoi ? "

Harry n'eut pour réponse que le bruissement de la cape de Draco tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait.

Harry se leva alors à son tour et se rendit dans la tour des gryffondors afin de trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin en son lit. Mais la nuit qu'il passa fuit très agitée et il se réveilla le lendemain en sueur encore plus fatigué que la veille.

" DEBOUT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Ron tentait bien que mal de levait Harry qui encore tout déboussolé de la nuit qu'il venait de passer restait engourdi sous sa couette.

" DEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT "

" Oui oui ça va je me lève ! ! ! ! "

" Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Harry tu as l'air encore plus…….crevé que d'habitude ! ? "

" ROGUE ! ! ! "

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et montra la salle de bain à Harry lui faisant comprendre que celle-ci s'imposait !

9H000 COURS DE POTION

Rogue fit une entrée remarquable comme à son habitude tandis que Harry somnolait dans le fond de la classe entre le radiateur et Neville qui tentait d'exécuter la potion du jour en vain ! (ça nous change ! )

" LONDUBAT POTTER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Ce cri d'épouvante eu pour effet de réveiller en sursaut Harry qui essaya comme il pouvait de dissimuler sa précédente sieste. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait devant eux. Apparemment la potion n'était pas réussite. Les serpentards étaient morts de rire tandis que le prof s'acharnait sur eux les criblant d'insultes de toute sorte :

" Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ignares…….handicapés…….imbéciles……….Potter…. " Dans la fureur de Rogue on ne saisissait plus que certains mots mais ceux-ci explicitaient clairement la phrase !

Harry vit rouge quand les rires des serpentards redoublèrent, ils se retourna vers eux les fusillant du regard. C'est à ce moment il aperçu Draco. Celui-ci ne semblait pas préoccupait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'air pensif la tête entre les mains, on aurait dit qu'il tentait d'échapper au brouhaha de la salle de cours. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry continuais de fixer Draco. C'est que ce dernier l'avait toujours intriguait que pensait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi détestable ? Avait-il vraiment choisi d'être ce qu'il était ? Harry le reconnaissait bien volontiers : Malfoy était son ennemi mais peut-être n'avait-il pas était élevé dans les meilleures conditions. Harry ne souciait plus vraiment du Prfesseur Rogue en train de s'époumoner contre les gryffondors il était trop concentrés sur le blond si mystérieux mais que lui arrivait-il encore ? ? ? !

" POTTER……….Malfoy……….vite ! "

Harry réalisa soudainement que le professeur s'adressait directement à lui mais il n'avait pu saisir le sens de sa phrase alors après avoir pris une grande inspiration il tenta une excuse…..

" Excusez-moi professeur mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous venez de dire " Tout en, parlant Harry rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Il savait qu'il venait de s'attirer les foudres du Professeur le plus charmant de la terre( !lol). C'est alors que la foudre frappa : sur un ton des plus suave, affichant un de ses plus magnifiques sourires sadiques Rogue lança à un Harry complètement paumé : " Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de celui que vous fixez depuis une heure ! Vous ferez la potion avec lui ! J'espère ainsi que la prochaine fois vous serez plus attentif ! "

Harry venait de comprendre mais s'il avait le malheur de feinter de ne pas comprendre Rogue ce que disait le Professeur Rogue ce dernier n'hésiterais pas à lui rappeler ses songes et sûrement en empirant la situation. Alors il se leva et alors s'asseoir près de Draco au grand étonnement de toute la classe. Personne n'osait émettre ne serait ce qu'un seul son. Ce silence fit comprendre à Draco que quelque chose n'allait pas il releva alors la tête et vit Harry prendre place à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard mais avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.

" Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Dés maintenant Monsieur Malfoy je vous demanderais d'enseigner à Potter l'art délicat de la potion et dans une heure lorsque vous aurez finis je viendrais contrôler le résultat. "

" Mais Professeur je n'ai rien fait moi ? " fit Draco d'une toute petite voix

" Ne m'obligez pas Monsieur Malfoy à vous rappeler vos récentes " bêtises " et le fait que vous n'écoutiez absolument ce que j'ai dit tout le long du cours ! "

Draco n'ajouta rien et attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la classe ainsi que le Professeur pour enfin se tourner vers Harry :

" T'es pas un peu con toi ? Oh mais quelle question idiote ! Forcément que tu es con ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se faire remarquer ? ! "

" Je te signale, la fouine, que tout ça n'arrive que par ta faute moi je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis le début du cours et je n'ai jamais explosé les du Professeur Rogue ! ! ! "

" Et pourquoi tu me regardais ? ! "

" heu………….. " Harry cherchait désespérément une excuse quoique ses intentions étaient tout à fait honorables il n'avait pas à avoir honte !

" J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne te fixais pas vraiment ! "

Draco coupa court au discours d'Harry :

" Assez perdu de temps Potter faisons cette potion alors il faut que tu ailles chercher……… "

La matinée pensa très vite tout deux étant absorbé dans la potion jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate entre eux à propos de pattes de chauve-souris qu'il fallait mettre ou ne pas mettre. (Sujet d'ailleurs très passionnant )

" mais si je te dis il faut les mettre ! C'est quand même moi le plus fort en cette matière et…… "

" ce que tu peux être vaniteux mon pauvre Malfoy ! Moi je te dis qu'il ne faut pas les mettre ce n'est pas écrit sur le parchemin ! "

" Mais pauvre imbécile ta cicatrice te fait dérailler ou quoi ? ! Ce parchemin c'est toi même qui l'a écrit et tu es un parfait sous doué en potion ! D'ailleurs tu es un sous doué en tout Potter t'es vraiment trop……… "

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase Harry s'était jeté sur lui furieux de s'en prendre encore plein la tête. Dans son emportement il avait bousculé la table où se trouivait le chaudron qui se renversa sur le sol. Harry en profita pour faire ingurgiter de la potion à Draco clamant haut et fort que la potion était parfaitement réussie et que dans 5 minutes Draco subirait les effets de la potion.

" Au fait c'est quoi comme potion ça ? ! " Harry venait de réaliser qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi servait cette potion il attrapa alors un des bouts de parchemin répandus sur le sol et lu : " potion luminoobscuris vampooos "

" Hein ? c'est quoi ce truc ? ! "

Il se retourna alors vers Malfoy.

" MERDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Draco n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixes, il palissait à vue d'œil. Il semblait……mort !

C'est ce moment que choisis Rogue pour faire son apparition, il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé attrapa Draco et le conduit vers l'infirmerie tout en tenant Harry par le bras l'entraînant derrière lui.

" Est-ce-qu'au moins la potion était réussite ? A t-il ingurgité la bonne potion ou une potion ratée ? "

" Mais je n'en sais rien je pense qu'elle était un peu près réussie….. "

" M. Potter l'art de la potion est une science précise une seule erreur et vous changez tout ! Dites moi ce que vous avez mis dans votre chaudron ! Si je sais ce que c'était comme potion je pourrais tenter de sauver M. Malfoy ! "

Tout en entretenant cette conversation ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh ayant rapidement saisit la situation commença à examiner Draco.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça on dirait qu'il est dans un autre monde, il est là mais son esprit est ailleurs ! " annonça l'infirmière.

Harry se sentait vraiment mal, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre contre Voldemort il ne voulait plus faire de mal à qui que se soit même Malfoy après tout celui-là n'avait, lui semblait-il, jamais rejoins le clan de Voldemort. En outre, Draco avait sûrement raison en ce qui concerne son ignorance en matière de potion ! En effet, c'est lui qui avait pratiquement tout fait Harry était incapable de se souvenir de ce que contenait vraiment le chaudron de potion !

" Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de pattes de chauve-souris dans notre potion Professeur ! " annonça fièrement Harry.

" Eh bien il en fallait ! Cela s'annonce vraiment très mal ! Déjà qu'à la base cette potion est dangereuse alors là ! Ecoutez moi Potter il me faut les ingrédients exacts de la potion que vous avez fait ingurgiter à M. Malfoy pour fabriquer un remède ! Vous m'entendez "

Tout en prononçant ces mots Rogue avait empoigné Harry et le secouait dans tous les sens mais Harry ne semblait pas réagir……il s'en voulait !

" Professeur je vous promets de vous les donner mais laissez moi du temps pour me rappeler ! Je je…….suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas ! "

" Partez ! " Rogue n'adressa pas même un regard à Harry. A présent, il lui tournait le dos regardant Malfoy qui avait viré au pus que transparent entre temps mais ces yeux étaient maintenant fermés.

__

On dirait qu'il dort. Ça se trouve il se fout de ma gueule ! Non là Harry tu exagères c'est de ta faute un point c'est tout alors réfléchis !

Harry monta dans sa chambre et passa la majorité de la nuit sous sa couette éclairant les bouts de parchemins encore humides de potion afin de retrouver ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer notant précisément tous les ingrédients qui lui revenait sur un parchemin. Lorsqu'il eu finit il se leva d'un bond courant avertir le professeur Rogue en direction des cachots. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il était arrivé devant le bureau du professeur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était 3h du matin et donc que tout le monde dormait. Il Laissa alors le parchemin à l'intention du professeur sur son bureau et partit se recoucher mais ses pas le menèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Ben voilà un chapitre de plus ! Bon c'était pas très drôle mais c'était nécessaire afin de faire avancer l'histoire ! Bon pour la suite j'ai bien une petite idée…….mais je vous dirais rien ! La suite viendra sûrement rapidement……ça ne dépend que de vous ! !! (petit bouton en bas à gauche !lol)****


	5. vive les introspections!

****

Zaz : Coucou ma zaz ! Contente de t'entendre ! Dis si on passais des sous-entendus aux choses sérieuses ça t'irai ? Au fait, ce ne sont pas les yeux qu'on met dans les godasses mais les pieds ! Ne me remercie pas c'est tout naturel de ma part de t'aider !lol

****

Gaelle griffondor : A pas compris le message ! ! ! Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? aime aime pas ? !

****

Celine402 : Coucou fidèle revieweuse (ouah j'ai inventée un nouveau mot !) ! Alors tu as aimé le chapitre 4 ? hum hum hum (comme tu dis !) je pense que tu vas aimer le chapitre 5 !

****

Tetedenoeud : Ok merci pour le cours de français mais pour moi ça ne veut pas vraiment dire ça c'est pourquoi je t'avais posé la question. En fait, dans le langage courant c'est surtout le nom qu'on donne à ceux qu'on n'aime pas vraiment, genre un con quoi ! Et je pense pas que se soit ton cas ! Faudra voir dans un dico ! En tout cas moi, depuis que je te connais, j'aime beaucoup les têtes de nœud (ba voui si tu aime ma fic c'est forcément que t'es une fille bien !)!lol Merci pour ta review miss ! Biz !

****

Celine.s : Coucou toi ! Tu aurais Préféré que ça arrive à Harry….que se soit lui qui boive la potion ? Ca aurait pas collé avec la suite ! Mais attention ne t'inquiète je ne compte pas faire une fic où Harry passe pour un débile totalement naïf ! Non, mon Harry à moi, il a du caractère et il se sait être…..(comment dire ?)…… sensuel et super méga attirant ! En tout cas merci pour la review et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes remarques ! Biz

****

Lululle : Coucou miss lululle ! Dis voir toi tu veux la suite alors on va faire un pacte toi tu finis ta fic " We are in love haven't you heard " et moi je finis ma fic, OK ? Parce que moi j'adore tes fics et je veuuuuuuuux la suite ! Bizou miss et merci pour tes reviews !

**__**

Vive les introspections ! ! !

Il Laissa alors le parchemin à l'intention du professeur sur son bureau et partit se recoucher mais ses pas le menèrent vers l'infirmerie.

__

Mais ou je vais là ? Question stupide, je sais très bien où je vais il faut que j'aille **le** voir ! Il faut que je saches s'il y va bien, c'est pas que je m'inquiète mais je voudrais avoir fait une connerie moi ! Ba oui sinon Rogue va encore retirer des points à Gryffondor à cause de moi……..**Qui c'est que tu essayes de convaincre là ?** OH c'est quoi ça **? Ta conscience mon petit Harry ta conscience !** J'ai une conscience moi ? ! Merveilleux voilà que je parle tout seul ! Bon résumons je vais voir Malfoy à l'infirmerie parce-que…… ?Il est vrai que je m'en veux……mais pourquoi ?

" Bon disons que je me suis énervé pour rien contre lui ! Rogue a sans doute raison il faut arrêter cette comédie d'enfants de 5 ans maintenant que Malfoy et moi avons 17 ans il est peut-être temps que nous agissions comme des adultes ! ! ! ! "

Tout en se parlant tout haut tel un vieux fou sénile tout en essayant de se convaincre de ses honnêtes intentions notre Harry avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il devait être bientôt 4h du matin (eh oui le temps passe vite quand on se parle tout seul ) et l'école était bien silencieuse soudain un bruit résonna jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry, une sorte de bruit sourd comme si un lourd objet venait de percuter le sol. Harry s'arrêta de parler tout seul et tendit l'oreille mais rien ne suivit il continua donc mais cette fois-ci d'une marche plus déterminée vers l'infirmerie, d'où semblait provenir le bruit, et enfin il y pénétra.

" Heu……..pourquoi je suis là moi déjà au fait ? ! ! ! ! ! ! "

" Draco ? ! Y a quelqu'un ? ! "

" Bon tentons de nous calmer et allons voir la fouine de plus près……..mais on y voit rien là dedans ! "

Laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui régnait dans l'infirmerie Harry avançait tranquillement vers le lit où il distinguait maintenant une forme humaine. Un rayon de lune traversait les carreaux opaques d'une des fenêtres et éclairait Draco. Celui-ci était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait habiter d'une terrible béatitude qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

" C'est marrant comme ça on dirait presque que c'est un garçon gentil……..un vrai petit ange ! "

En effet, Draco dormait paisiblement sur le dos, ses cheveux dorés entourant son visage si fin donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un ange. Le garçon ne portait pas de haut, on avait du lui retirer afin de l'examiner et ne pas lui avoir remis étant donné la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il avait du également pas mal remué étant donné que les draps de soie ne recouvrait plus que ses pieds. En bref, on assiste à une scène de mythologie Draco à moitié à poil ressemblant à un vrai Dieu mais dites-moi qui ne lui aurait pas déjà sauter dessus ? ? ? !

Harry dans un geste plus maternel (mon œil !lol !) qu'autre chose remonta légèrement le drap sur le blond.

" L'est pas mal quand même celui-là ! Dommage que notre ange soit un ange déchu ! "(1)

Harry avait bien du mal à quitter l'autre garçon des yeux il semblait hypnotiser par cette scène que lui offrait la nuit et sans réellement y porter d'attention sa main frôla le corps de Draco lorsqu'il remonta le drap sur celui-ci (Sur qu'il l'a pas fait exprès !lol).

" hummmmmm…….. " (pour ceux qu'on pas c'est un soupir de Draco quand le dos de la main d'Harry frôle son ventre !Mais évidemment tout le monde avait compris, hein ? !)

Soudain le même bruit qui vait retentit il y a 5 minutes lorsqu'Harry était dans le couloir se fit entendre à nouveau. Harry crut bien entendre quelqu'un s'approchait. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer il alla se cacher dans un recoin que former le mur au fond de l'infirmerie mais de là il ne voyait plus rien. Quand le bruit se dissipa et que personne ne fit son apparition Harry sortit de son trou et se dirigea vers le lit de Draco tout en scrutant l'obscur horizon au cas où quelqu'un serait là. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit!

" Heu ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! "

Là tout le monde a compris : a plus personne dans le lit de Draco ! Draco pfffftt disparu ! ! ! !

Harry chercha des yeux dans l'infirmerie mais la pénombre rendait la tâche compliquait. Subitement un vent glacé vint lui refroidir la nuque ce qui le fit frissonner mais à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner pour voir d'où cela venait qu'il fut projeté en l'air et atterrit un peu plus loin parterre dans un craquement d'os terrible. Il voulut se relever, faire face à son ennemi mais il avait perdu ses lunettes et sa tête (comme tout le reste de ses membres d'ailleurs) le faisait énormément souffrir.

" Qui qui est là ? " Harry avait presque murmuré ces mots.

Mais toute réponse, il fut violemment plaqué au sol quant une violente douleur le saisit dans le cou il hurla………………………….de douleur ? !

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! " (ça c'est Harry qui hurle ! Non vous êtes pas obligé d'applaudir mon génie !)

plus tard

Harry commença à s'éveiller. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa et se redressa dans le lit où il était.

" Que s'est-il passé ? ? ? ? ? "

" C'est ce que nous voudrions découvrir M. Potter ! Dites vous comptez nous faire des conneries encore jusqu'à quel âge ? ! "

Rogue avait l'air exténué mais surtout plus………….gentil ? ! (nous allons de surprise en surprise !lol)

" Professeur ! Je je suis à l'infirmerie ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? ! Et ou est Dra….heu Malfoy ? ! "

" Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous faisais ici ? "

" Eh bien, ce matin très tôt, après vous avoir apporté la liste des ingrédients qui nous ont servi pour la potion je…je suis venu ici pour voir si tout allait bien je l'ai vu puis……..pus rien ! Et après je ne me souviens plus de rien ! "

" Madame Pomfresh vous a retrouvé ce matin baignant dans votre sang ! Vous avez de multiples fractures et M. Malfoy a effectivement disparu ! Quelle joie ! "

Rogue avait dit tout cela sur un ton très las, morne comme si tout cela le dépassait. Harry s'en rendait bien compte et cela l'alarmait au plus haut point car si Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire en ce qui concerne une potion qui pourrait ? !

" Et si on demandait à Dumbledore Professeur ? ! "

" Je l'ai mis au courant M. Potter ! Je lui est fait part de la liste que vous m'avez remis et nous arrivons aux même conclusions ! "

" Qui sont….. ? "

" M. Potter la potion que vous étiez censés mettre au point servait à pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité ! "

" Et ? ! "

" Et M. potter ? ! Elle donnait à quiconque la buvait la même vue qu'une chauve-souris ! Vous avez dévié la potion ! Vous avez fait de M. Malfoy un VAMPIRE ! "

" MOI ? ! Mais lui aussi ? ! Je….je…..je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas. "

Harry baissait à présent la tête, il avait honte car même si le blond l'énervait il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal après tout lui se comportait plutôt bien, mise à part les insultes, depuis que la guerre avait été engagée et gagnée par l'ordre du Phœnix. Rogue lui paraissait bouleversé après tout il aimait peut-être vraiment son neveu. C'est lui qu'il l'avait recueilli avec sa mère après l'incarcération de Lucius Malfoy afin de les protéger des mangemorts qui auraient pu avoir courant de la traîtrise de Draco vis-à-vis de son père et donc de Lord Voldemort !

" Je ferais mon possible pour vous aider Porfesseur….. "

" J'y compte bien Potter ! Vous allez passer vos retenues à chercher Draco et je me fous du danger que cela représente ! S'il existe un moyen de renverser la formule je le trouverais !"

Sur ce, Rogue partit dans un tourbillon de tissus et de cheveux gras (lol).

Harry passa sa main dans son cou il avait un pansement sur ce qui devait être la plaie trace des toutes nouvelles canines de Draco ! C'est alors que les images lui revinrent ainsi que la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé quand il s'était fait mordre.

__

Douleur……………….. ? ! Non ! Alors quoi ? ! Difficile à dire. Une douleur certes mais une certaine jouissance aussi. Il faut bien l'avouer le baiser de ce vampire était jouissif ! ! ! ! ! ! Je deviens FOU ! Et v'là que je reparle tout seul !

Harry se leva, il regarda l'heure il était bientôt 18h il avait dormi toute la journée. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais la faim également.

__

Vais aller manger un truc et je vais **le** trouver celui-là et lui dire deux mots

(1) Dans mon monde de sorcier, les gens sont beaucoup stupide et ne s'amusent pas à diviser la population en différentes catégories : Hétéro, Homo et bi ! Non tout simplement chaque sorcier est bon d'aimer celui qu'il veut !

Voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui car mon inspiration se fait rare c'est terrible ça ! Ca se trouve je vais pas pouvoir finir cette fic ! Bon ba je vois qu'une solution : petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Moi faire du chantage ? ! Comme vous êtes, pfeu !lol

Bon allez bizou et dites moi ce que vous en passez !

P.S : Je voulais juste préciser que ça ne virera pas fics de vampire !


	6. Vive les baisers de vampire!

****

Lululle : Eh bin dis-donc ma lululle t'es la première à m'avoir reviewer ! Je te décerne donc le prix de la meilleure et surtout la plus rapide revieweuse ! applaudissememnts Moi je trouve ça bien le chantage et comme tu vois je tiens parole ! En tout cas voilà la suite et ça va SAIGNER (jeu de mots remarqable !lol) BiZou

****

Celine.s : Salut la miss ! Alors toi je te décerne le prix de la review la plus longue !lol T'avais la forme ! Je vois que le fait qu'on est tué l'Angleterre t'as mis de bonne humeur mais et le fait que les bleus n'ont pas du tout assuré contre les croates ça t'as énervé j'imagine ? ! Mais bon la prochaine fois contre la suisse on va les ratatiner (on croise les doigts !) Sinon tu vas voir je vais tenter de rendre Harry toute en nuance c'est-à-dire de jouer avec son côté naif (mais pas trop) et son côté un peu serpentard comme disent certains, il aura du répondant en tout cas je te le promet ! BiZou

****

Gaelle griffondor : Ah alors je te remercie miss griffondor ! J'espère que la suite sera " ouia " aussi !lol

****

Maliciaslytherin : Coucou toi ! Oula toutes les questions ! ! ! ! Bon je vais essayer de te répondre : Oui Draco était forcément réveiller quand " ryry " l'a touché (ça c coooooooooool) mais le pourquoi il l'a laissé faire et pourquoi il le mord finalement ça il faut continuer de lire pour savoir (vais pas tout dire sinon l'histoire perd de son charme après !) Sinon Harry ne va pas devenir vampire car lui il n'a pas bu le sang de Draco ! ! ! ! Ba voui ! Bon j'espère que j'ai tout bien répondu……….alors quelle note j'ai ? !lol

****

Tetedenoeud : Salut mamzelle ! ! ! ! Ben ravie de t'avoir éclairée ! Sinon pour la fic je peux aussi te donner quelques explications : comme je le disais avant Draco était réveillé forcément (le bruit qu'on entendait c'était sûrement lui ou à cause de lui même l'auteur ne sait plus trop mais c pas grave !lol) et donc….. ? Il a laissé ryry le caressait ! ! ! ! !ah ah ! ça c'est intéressant ! (la je m'emballe ! sorry !) Sinon pour le reste de tes questions je te laisse lire la fic ! Biz et merci pour ta gentille review !

****

Céline402 : Chalut à toi aussi la belle ! Alors ça va ? tu aimes ? MOI une obsédée ? ! comme tu es ! Bon allez j'avoue 'y suis un tout mais alors qu'un tout petit peu !lol Mais et toi alors pourquoi tu trouves dans la catégorie R si tu n'y es pas , hein ? Je t'ai grillé là !lol Bon en tout cas je crois que Draco n'est pas vraiment rassasié…….non pas de l'orange mais du petit ryry comme tu dis c très tentant comme fruit (interdit !)……

****

Nicolas : Coucou toi !Ben dis donc t'es pressé toi ? Moi j'aime bien prendre mon temps mais t'inquiète on va y arriver ! Le tout c quand même que l'histoire soit intéressante, non ? SNIF elle te plait pas mon histoire ? ! Je suis triste alors ! En tout cas tu as mis dans le mil pour tes prévisions (on dira pas ce que c'est comme ça c'est notre petit secret qu'à nous !lol par contre t'as intérêt à te souvenir de ce que tu m'avais dit !lol) BiZou

****

Nekozumi : Bonjour mamzelle ! Merci pour tout tes compliments (je suis toute rouge maintenant à cause de toi !lol) Je vois que la vision de Draco t'as fait de l'effet ! Je pense donc que tu vas jamais te remettre de ma fic !lol Arrête de lire et respire quand ça va pas je voudrais pas te tuer !ptdr BiZou

****

Pour l'anonyme qui m'a dit que " ça aurait été cool pareil ! " il sera gentil de penser la prochaine fois à signer ! Je sais j'ai dit que j'étais un génie mais……….pas au point de deviner qui tu es ! ! ! ! Donc du coup a pas compris la review car je ne sais pas qui sait ! c malin ça je te jure ! donc voilà tu es puni tu n'as plus qu'à me renvoyer une review pour qu'on reprenne notre conversation où on en était ) Biz !

**__**

Chapitre 6 : Vive les baisers de vampire ! ! !

__

Harry se leva, il regarda l'heure il était bientôt 18h il avait dormi toute la journée. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais la faim également.

Vais aller manger un truc et je vais **le** trouver celui-là et lui dire deux mots

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour trouver son équilibre Harry est enfin debout et se dirige vers la grande salle où le dîner doit être servit.

" Harry mais ou étais tu ? Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter pour toi mais il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? ? ? ? ? ?! ! ! ! ! "

" Ron…..je je …..je ne sais pas j'ai dormi voilà tout ! "

Harry avait maintenant rejoint ses amis pour le dîner. Pourtant cela le gênait, il n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur des explications de ce qui était arrivé ces dernières jours mais surtout…..

__

Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Pourquoi, Pourquoi quoi ? IL m'a jamais donné la réponse et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a mordu non plus ! J'en ai marre de tous ces mystères, je veux savoir moi ! Bon apparemment la curiosité me tient plus à cœur que de m'empiffrer de pudding et jus de citrouille donc vaut mieux aller assouvir mon besoin….de savoir !! J'y vais……1….2………..3

" Harry tu vas ou ? ! "

" heeeeeeeeeeeeu ….vais me recoucher à l'infirmerie…je…..je préfére dormir suis crevé ! Vous inquiétez pas je vais bien ! "

Harry bafouillait ces quelques mots tout en s'éloignant de ses amis afin de se lancer dans la poursuite de notre vampire préféré !

" Laisse Ron ! Harry semble préoccuper par autre chose, il nous dira quand il voudra ! "

Hermione savait toujours calmer la hardiesse un peu maladroite de Ron. Elle savait maintenant, par expérience, qu'Harry se confirait que s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Harry déambulait à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard vides car tout le monde était à table. Il se trouvait dans les cachots. Malgré sa curiosité la fatigue pesait et il luttait pour que ses paupières restent ouvertes.

__

Décidément cette foutue fouine m'a bien amoché j'ai mal partout et je suis crevé ! Oh et si je m'asseyais dans ce petit recoin, ça se trouve je le verrai passer !

Harry se posa alors dans un petit recoin sombre que formait les étroits couloirs biscornus des cachots et il s'endormit.

Le temps passa (je vais pas vous raconter ce qui se passe quand Harry dort sinon on va tous se faire chier !) quand Harry s'éveilla enfin.

Ouahhhhhh ! (bâillement digne des lundis matins après un week end de pure folie !lol)

__

Par merlin, ça fait longtemps que j'avais dormi comme ça….. ? ! Heu je suis ou la ! Ah oui dans les cachots ! Mais il est quelle heure ? ! 1H du matin ? ! ! ! ! ! ! Merde il faut que je le trouve sinon Rogue va me tuer et en plus il me doit quelques explications !

Harry se décida alors à se mettre debout, puis alors il voulu prendre sa baguette qui ne pourrait que lui servir car Draco semblait avoir pris quelques forces ! Mais il ne la trouva pas, il regarda à l'endroit où il dormait antérieurement mais rien ! Encore une fois dans ses manches, dans sa robe des fois qu'elle est glissée pendant son sommeil mais toujours rien, ce qui excéda au plus au point Harry ! Soudain……..

" C'est ça que tu cherches Potter ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! "

" MALFOY ? ! "

Harry se retourna suite aux paroles du vampire celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière lui et tenait dans ses mains la baguette d'Harry. Il était translucide à cet instant, plus mort que vivant ! La pâleur de son teint aurait rendu jaloux n'importe quel cadavre ! Mais l'étincelance de ses yeux témoignait de sa vivacité. Son regard s'assombrit instantanément pour laisser place à un ciel orageux. Apparemment il n'avait donc pas trouver de quoi se nourrir depuis Harry et n'avait pas non plus eu accès aux dortoirs des serpentars étant donné qu'il portait toujours les mêmes habits, c'est-à-dire (je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient osés oublier la scène de mythologie !lol) seulement un pantalon (un jean noir bien moulant ! ce qui a de bien avec les fics c qu'on peut vraiment faire ce qu'on veut ! Peut lui mettre les habits que je veux ! ouais ! ! ! ! ! ! !) hum hum continuons !

Instinctivement, Harry avait reculé et se retrouva dos au mur !

" Tu tu…………TU M'AS MORDU ESPECE DE DE….. "

" De vampire ? ! "

" … "

" C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je je.. je te hais Potty ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fais de moi ? ! "

Draco avait dévoilait une paire de canine afin d'appuyer ses paroles. Ce qui eu pour effet de perturbait notre cher Harry !

" Je………je…..tu m'as mordu… "

Harry fixait les dents du vampire qui se trouvait devant lui, il semblait omnibulé par celles-ci et la chaleur du dernier contact qui l'avait eu avec elles se faisait de nouveau ressentir. La chaleur monta d'un cran encore et encore……Harry s'approchait de Draco, à présent, comme un automate.

" Tu fais quoi là Potty ? OH c'est qu'il en reveut le balafré ? ! "

Aussitôt les mots prononcés Harry sortit de sa torpeur et regarda le vampire. Mais le gêne ne l'envahit pas pour autant, il venait de comprendre : ça devait être comme une sorte d'attraction Harry ne pouvait lutter c'est ce qui l'avait amené ici depuis le début. Cela pouvait le tuer mais lui en désirait plus encore ! Mais cela ne venait pas de lui c'était de la magie ! (ben voyons !lol)

" Tu as mordu quelqu'un d'autre ? ! "

" J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien ? Je suis un vampire qui a soif ! J'ai faim je n'ai pas mangé depuis toi ! "

Le vampire avait repris son air de prédateur il s'avança lentement vers Harry tout en se léchant ses lèvres trop blanches avides de sang, de **son** sang qu'il sentait bouillir plus il approchait à croire qu'Harry allait bientôt explosé. Harry avait de plus en plus chaud son ennemi était maintenant tout près de lui. Draco repoussa, brusquement Harry qui se retrouva accolé au mur dont la froideur lui arracha un gémissement. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et Draco avait glissé sa main (celle qui ne tient pas la baguette ! çàd ? ! Personne n'a suivit ! Je le savais !lol) sous les habits d'Harry et caressait maintenant son ventre. Le brun retint son souffle et chercha des yeux de quoi s'appuyer quand il se retrouva projeté au sol. Sa tête heurtant le sol, il sentit la douleur de nouveau l'envahir quand un poids s'abattit sur lui mais celui-là beaucoup plus agréable. Draco s'assit à califourchon sur Harry arrachant tout habit inopportun à cet instant (lol). Le torse musclé d'Harry fut bientôt dévoilé au regard brûlant de désir du blond qui goûta, sans plus attendre, à ce met d'une rare finesse (ça donne faim tout ça ). Harry se tordait sous ses assauts, ses mains cherchant quelques chose à saisir (non pas ça bande de pervers ! au contraire il ne veut pas le toucher il cherche juste quelque chose à tenir pour essayer de se donner de la contenance, comprende ?)

" Ah……arrête Malfoy..j'en peux plus…..arrête ! Je vais mourir ! "

(nda : c'est ce qu'on appelle la " petite mort " !lol)

Draco n'avait que faire des supplications d'Harry qui au contraire l'existait encore plus, il le mordait, le léchait le caressait et sous ses assauts Harry se cambrait dans tous les sens. Quand enfin Harry se décida à goûter lui aussi à son ennemi de toujours qui à cet instant était la chose la plus existante au monde ! Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque du vampire pour attirer le visage du blond vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchaient à présent, encore hésitantes mais le vampire mis fin à cette passion tremblotante et embrassa à pleine bouche le survivant, leurs langues commencèrent un ballet ardent et du sang coulait de leurs bouches entremêlées. Harry fit descendre ses mains le long du dos du vampire caressant une peau glacée mais plus soyeuse que toutes celles qui l'avait pu caresser jusqu'à alors. IL descendit plus bas sur le magnifique derrière du vampire le pressant plus fort contre lui afin que leur virilités s'entrechoquent dans de violents coups de hanches. Tout deux gémissent très forts leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs ondulements étaient synchronisés. Tout geste de l'un arrachait des cris à l'autre. Le vampire s'arracha des lèvres du brun, les laissant en harpie, pour s'occuper de nouveau du torse musclé et bronzé du brun, il le dévorait rageusement. Puis le vampire défit le pantalon du brun qui n'était plus que spasmes et cris.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh……mmmmmmmmm……mmmmm……..Draco…..oui….encore ! ! ! ! "

Harry avait replacé ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco qu'il maintenait, ainsi, tout contre lui, il enroula ses jambes autour du blond qui s'affairait autour du caleçon du brun. Ce dernier fit alors un saut (le caleçon pas Draco ! ) pour découvrir enfin le sexe tendu de plaisir du brun qui ne pouvait plus se contenir et hurla quand Draco avala goinfreusement en toute sa longueur la virilité du brun. Le brun se contorsionnait dans tous les sens alors que le blond faisait des va et vient entre ses cuisses. Il se raidit soudain et le vampire goûta au nectar de l'orgasme du brun. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de se remettre de cette volupté et remonta à son oreille tout en léchant son corps pour lui susurrer :

" A ton tour de me donner du plaisir……..donne moi mon plaisir Harry.. "

" Prend, prend ! Fais le ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi ! "

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi à Draco à cet instant, et là précisément il lui offrit son cou dont le vampire s'empara le léchant tout en continuant de caresser le brun sous lui puis il le mordit sauvageusement. Harry cria tout ce qu'il pu, puis se fut le trou noir, Harry venait de sombrer.

PLUS TARD A l'infirmerie

Harry ouvrit un œil, un autre puis il se releva se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

" POTTER vous êtes réveillé mais à quoi jouez vous ? "

" Professeur Rogue ? ! Je je…..je n'ai pas réussi, il est bien trop fort je n'ai pu le ramener ! "

Tandis qu'Harry se confondait en excuse, Rogue s'approchait de lui le détaillant des pieds à la tête se foutant complètement de ce que disais le garçon.

" Potter arrêter de vous foutre de moi ! Un vampire tue pour survivre ! Il doit boire tout le sang de ses victimes pour vivre ! Bizarrement vous êtes le seul a avoir subit les agressions de M. Malfoy et en plus il vous laisse par deux fois en vie alors dites-moi pourquoi ? Et surtout dites moi pourquoi on vous a retrouvé nu juste recouvert d'une cape et mordu de…….de….PARTOUT ? ! "

C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour faire son entrée, il était apparemment au courant de tout et fit signe à Rogue de sortir de la pièce afin qu'il s'entretienne avec Harry.

" Dumbledore, écoutez je je ne sais pas, je vous jure je ne comprend moi même rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe ! "

" Pourtant Harry, il semblerait que vous et M. Malfoy aient grand besoin l'un de l'autre ! "

" COMMENT ? ! "

Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise en face d'Harry toujours assis dans son lit.

" Harry, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le retrouver ou plutôt il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il se montre ! Il va falloir résister, garder la tête froide et le ramener ici car s'il passe encore une lune sous cet aspect vampirique il pourrait bien garder cette forme à jamais ! "

" Oh non Monsieur je ne veux pas qu'il reste comme ça après tout, tout est de ma faute ! Je veux bien le retrouver mais donner moi ce qu'il faut pour résister à……lui ? ! "

" Mais il n'y a que toi qui peut trouver les forces de " résister " !"

" Mais Monsieur comment lutter contre cette magie qui crée cet espèce de champ d'attraction autour du vampire qu'est devenu Malfoy ? ! "

Dumbledore se releva doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte, juste avant de refermer celle-ci derrière lui, il lança à Harry :

" Mais Harry, il n'y a jamais eu de magie là dessous ! "

Voilà pour ce chapitre alors vous avez aimé ? Pas trop hard ? ! Bon en tout cas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite (pour ceux qui savent pas encore petit bouton en bas à gauche !). Bisous à tous !


	7. vive notre Haine!

Deux remarques avant de commencer ce chap :

Hum hum…..premièrement : DESOLEE pour le retard mais bon je préfère écrire que quand l'envie me vient et ces temps ci ma muse était en vacances ! (ba oui tout le monde a le droit de se bronzer la pilule sous les tropiques, non ? !lol)

Deuxièmement, AVERTISSEMENT ce chapitre sera très très HOT donc homophobes et puritains passez votre chemins ! ! ! ! !

Didinette : merci pour ta p'tite review et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore plus faim…..

Gaelle griffondor : si tu trouvais le chapitre précédent " cool " attend de voir celui-ci !

Nicolas : merciiiiiiii ! moi je n'ai qu'un mot d'ordre : surtout ne jamais oublier aucun détail !lol Donc on va continuer comme ça ! biz

Nekozumi : J'en ai un autre de cri de guerre : Tom tom tu nous fait toutes tomber dans les pommes ! ! ? Non en fait le tien était mieux alors en chœur (t'es prête ? !) Malfoy Malfoy ton sex appeal nous rends toutes folles ! ! ! ! ! mdr Et pour Harry t'en a pas un ?

Lululle : Et non tu n'as pas été la première à me reviewer pour le chap 6, j'espère que tu vas te rattraper pour celui là sinon je te boude !lol

Céline402 : Coucou ma fidéle revieweuse ! Comment vas tu ? la vie sous les tropics ? Bon en tout cas, histoire de ne pas trop nous dépayser, voici un chapitre aussi très très HOT ! ! ! ! biz

Maliciaslytherin : désolée…..mais là il va carrément falloir que tu sortes le ventilo et les glaçons ! prévoit même une douche glacée car entre le soleil brulant de cet été ce chapitre va être………oulalala ! j'ose même pas te dire alors a toi de lire !

Tete de nœud : mais non pas sado ! ! ! ! ! Non on va dire très désireux…..heu…….de se faire des gros calins très….Hot et hard aussi ! bon d'accord tu as raison mais bon c'est pas grave tu continue quand même à lire ? !

Celine.s : oh ma pauvre tite céline qu'avait mal au ventre j'espère que tu seras plus en forme pour lire ce chap sinon il risque de t'achever !mdr

**__**

Vive notre Haine! ! !

" Mais Monsieur comment lutter contre cette magie qui crée cet espèce de champ d'attraction autour du vampire qu'est devenu Malfoy ? ! "

Dumbledore se releva doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte, juste avant de refermer celle-ci derrière lui, il lança à Harry :

" Mais Harry, il n'y a jamais eu de magie là dessous ! "

__

heu………ça veut dire quoi ça ? ! NON NON et re NON ! ! ! ! Je sais bien ce que j'ai ressenti, j'ai été attiré par MALFOY donc MAGIE ! Non mais ! Pour qui il me prenne ? ! Je ne m'amuse pas à aller me faire mordre par plaisir……….heu ? !

Sur ce, Harry se leva tira les draps qui le recouvrait, attrapa un T-shirt, un caleçon et un jean que ses amis avaient du lui emmener pendant qu'il dormait. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il est tangué dangereusement sur ses deux jambes mais la fureur qui courrait à présent dans ses veines suivant les aveux de Dumbledore, le portait au delà de sa souffrance. Il voulait leur prouver à tous, mais surtout à lui-même, que quelque chose, magie ou pas, l'avait attiré dans ce corps à corps serrés avec Draco. Rien que de repenser à cet événement le ramena sur terre et il s'écroula. Harry, maintenant assis bêtement sur le sol, méditait à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre et ce que cela pouvait signifier. A vrai dire il ne savait pas grand chose sur les vampires, il allait donc commencer par là, il irait à la bibliothèque après le repas pour se renseigner sur les vampires (ou semi vampire puisque c'est ce qu'était devenu Draco). Il se leva donc doucement cherchant un appui avec ses mains, attrapa ses lunettes qui avaient valdinguaient un peu plus loin et il se mit en route vers la grande salle où le repas devait maintenant être dressé. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas que le repas de dressé à cette heure-ci (charmant jeux de mot !lol sorry !) Harry décida, malgré la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre, de faire un détour par la douche !

" Je te jure ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? "

Alors qu'Harry arrivait enfin à la tour des gryffondors, tout en marmonnant sur ses problèmes existentiels, il croisa ses amis Ron et Hermione.

" HARRY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " (cri de joie de Ron et Mione !)

" Mais enfin Harry que t'es il arrivait ? Personne ne nous a rien dit, même pas Dumbledore ! "

" Heu……………. " (moment de grande solitude pour notre célèbre sorcier prénommé Harry Potter qui à cet instant n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ses chaussures !mdr)

" C'est que………hum hum…voilà jecherchaisMalfoyafindelerameneràRoguepourlesoigner maisilnapasététrèscontentdemevoirfinalement ! " Harry venait de débiter à toute vitesse les principaux éléments de l'histoire omettant certains détails. Ca va de soit ! Imaginez la tronche de Ron si Harry lui avait sortit : " Me suis fait culbuté par Malfoy ! Bon dieu ce mec est un sacré bon coup ! ! ! ! ! ! " Ron n'aurait certainement pas répondu : " Ah ouai ? Content pour toit Harry ! Dit moi aussi je peux essayez ? " Mais plutôt : " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " tout cela accompagné de la grimace habituelle utilisée dans les cas extrêmes : bouche béante, bave hideuse, yeux révulsés !! ! ! Mais enfin bon revenons à nos moutons (bêêêêêêêêêê ! ! ! !mdr)

" Cette saleté de fouine t'as fait du mal ? ! " Ron avait pris la charmante couleur tomate sous l'annonce de la nouvelle.

" Ecoute Ron, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver le Professeur Rogue et Hermione ont raison, il est temps de grandir, arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! De plus, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé ! Lui, il n'as fait que suivre son instinct de vampire ! "

" Je suis contente de toi Harry, voilà qui est bien raisonné ! "

" merci 'mione "

" Oh ça va tout les deux ! Moi je trouve que vous pardonnez bien vite ce……Malfoy ! "

" Il a payé, son père est en prison et il est de notre côté maintenant ! Ca te va ? ! Oh et puis tu m'énerves Ron. Tu viens Harry on va manger ? ! Il faut que tu récupère des forces ! "

" Oui j'arrive mais avant je vais prendre une douche et mettre ma robe de sorcier ! "

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione suivie de Ron en train de bouder quittèrent Harry le laissant seul face à ses doutes ! Harry, lui entra dans sa chambre sans même prêter attention au désordre qui y régnait (il en avait une maintenant à lui tout seul, ce qui lui évitait de réveiller tous ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'il faisait ses cauchemars).

Il se déshabilla vite fait puis entra dans sa salle de bain. C'est une petite pièce faite de marbre blanc meublée d'un lavabo au-dessus duquel règne un grand miroir bordé d'un cadre en argent. Au milieu de la salle la baignoire, presque une mini piscine, en marbre blanc elle aussi, toute ronde au dessus de laquelle sont perchés plusieurs robinets en argent. Harry en ouvra plusieurs, finalement, après réflexion, il allait prendre un bain. La pièce se remplit très vite d'odeur de rose,et de vapeur d'eau chaude. On y voyait plus rien à 100 mètres. Soudain, au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à entrer un orteil dans l'eau un bruit étrange attira son attention.

__

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait tomber ?

Harry avait beau scruter la pièce, une épaisse brume s'était formée et il n'y voyait rien du tout. Le même bruit se fit encore attendre, plus distinct cette fois-ci, on aurait dit un craquement.

__

Mais ? ! Ca vient de ma chambre, il me semblait pourtant avoir fermé……ces sorciers n'ont aucune estime pour la vie privée des autres ! ! !

Un long sourire se forma sur le visage d'Harry, sa dernière pensée le faisait rire, tout en se dirigeant à tâtons vers sa chambre, il imaginait toutes sortes de situations incongrues dans lesquelles personne n'aimerait être surpris ! il réussit enfin à attraper la clenche de la porte, et à ouvrir celle-ci. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il découvrir l'origine de ce craquement ! ! ! ! ! !

" MALFOY ? ! "

Ce dernier confortablement installé dans le lit d'Harry semblait s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Au cris d'Harry, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux et dit d'une toute petite voix encore ensommeillé (imaginez la scène vous verrez il est irrésistible !lol) :

" Moui ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! "

" Non mais te gêne pas ! prend mon lit ! ! ! ! ! "

" Oh ça va Potty ! Arrête de gueuler ! ! ! ! Ce lit tu ne l'occupe pas souvent ces derniers temps alors je me suis dit………. "

" Je ne l'occupe pas très souvent ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? ! Je ne l'occupe pas parce que je suis à l'infirmerie à cause de TOI ! ! ! ! "

" Oui c'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'y étais pas et moi j'avais besoin d'un lit. "

" Et pourquoi le mien ? ? ? ? ? ! "

" Parce que le tien est un des rares situés dans une chambre que l'on peut atteindre par l'un des souterrains, de plus elle est plongée dans le noir (Harry avait en effet banni le soleil de sa chambre depuis quelques temps où il déprimait) et moi fais dodo la nuit et aime pas le soleil ! Toi comprendre ? ! "

Draco s'était, à présent, redressé, il était assis et le drap blanc qui le recouvrait entièrement auparavant ne recouvrait plus, maintenant, qu'une jambe et une autre partie plus stratégique (pas de dessin ça va allé ? Non mais bande de pervers ! ! !). La fureur d'Harry s 'était dissipé car il pensait plutôt maintenant à un moyen de prévenir Rogue afin de capturer le vampire pour lui redonner son âme de simple mortel ! Après tout il pourrait très bien aller le chercher, Draco ne semblait pas bouger, d'ailleurs il ne le pouvait pas sinon il rencontrerait le soleil, et il craignait, comme tout vampire qui se respecte, cet astre lumineux.

" N'essaie même pas ! "

" Comment ? ! "

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si tu fais un geste en direction de cette porte je te promets que tu le regretteras ! "

" Mais Malfoy voyons tu as perdu la raison ? ! Il faut bien qu'on te guérisse ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas rester un vampire toute ta vie ? ! "

" être un vampire a quelque chose de confortable, je me sens étrangement en osmose avec mes pensées, mon corps et mes gestes. Tout prend un sens. "

" Non ! tu ne resteras pas comme ça j'ai promis à Rogue que je l'aiderais et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais le chercher restes ici, de toute manière si tu sors c'est le soleil qui t'attends ! "

Sans attendre la fin des mots de Harry le vampire s'était tiré de lit pour barrer la route au survivant. Le blond se tenait, ainsi, devant la porte de la chambre du brun, seul détail important (si un peu, un tout petit peu important !) Draco n'avait remis aucun de ses vêtements (chute de sa chaise de l'auteur ! excusez moi !) il se tenait tout nu (comme un vers ! je sais l'image est trop belle pour parler de vers comme ça sans transition désolée !!lol) devant notre cher Harry dont le sens venait, de nouveau d'affluer dans son bas ventre !

" Heu…………….Malfoy t'es à poil là ! "

" Ouah la perspicacité Potty ! ! ! ! ! ! Bravo je te félicite pour ton sens de l'observation ! "

" T'es pas drôle habille toi plutôt moi je vais chercher Rogue ! "

Harry, plus que mal à l'aise, cherchait désespérément à ne pas succomber cette fois encore !

" soupir "

" Oh ça va Malfoy ! Le prends pas comme ça, moi je……….. "

Le futur sermon de Harry même pas achevé, Draco lancé son regard de prédateur à Harry tout en lui lançant : " Ah bon ? Et comment dois-je **te** prendre alors ? ! "

Sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de désir, notre beau vampire s'approchait de notre beau survivant.

__

Je suis méga mal là ! ! ! ! Non recul Harry recule ! Sauves toi en courant……………qu'est –ce que je viens de dire là ? ! Allo y a quelqu'un ? ! Ohé ? !

Mais non plus personne Harry avait les neurones hors services, le cerveau déconnecté de son corps qui semblait agir tout seul. Encore si la peur l'avait cloué sur place mais c'était pire encore, il était carrément entreprenant le petit ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

" Draco je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, nous n'avons pas idée de ce qui nous fait faire ça ! oh ? ! "

le dit Draco s'était arrêté net dans sa progression vers l'objet de ses désirs et le regardait d'une façon très étrange.

" Tu as dit quoi ? "

" Heu………ben que nous devrions…… "

" Non pas ça idiot ! "

" Heu…… "

" Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? ! "

" MOI ? ! "

" Non le voisin triple buse ! ! ! ! Bon maintenant que tu l'as dit je vais t'apprendre à le hurler……. "

Dans un élan Draco se jeta sur Harry, ils atterrirent sur le lit du survivant qui s'agrippait à son amant. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, leurs langues ne faisaient que léchaient avidement l'autre, et leurs lèvres suçaient frénétiquement les lèvres de l'autre. Harry passa ses jambes autour du blond qui pu ainsi se frottait lascivement contre la virilité du brun. Chaque coup de reins du blond provoquait des gémissements chez le brun et réciproquement.

Soudain dans un éclair de génie : " Et oh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi en dessous ? ! "

" Parce-que c'est moi qui domine ! "

" C'est une excellente raison mon cher Malfoy mais un retournement de situation pourrait être agréable aussi ? ! " (tentative désespérée de Harry qui aimerait prendre quelques initiatives lui aussi ! Non mais !)

" NON ! "

" Ah bon ! "

Sur ce, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, que dis-je ? A se dévorer (mieux !) Soudain Harry, sans crier gare, (nda : cette expression est débile ! Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un qui tout d'un coup se met à crier GARE ! GARE ! Non ça n'existe pas !lol) (je reprends l'histoire excusez moi pour ce délire passager J ) renversa Draco sur le côté et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du petit blond en prenant soin à cette position soit des plus exitante au moindre mouvement de hanche de sa part.

" Alors ? On fait moins le malin là "

Tout en prononçant ces mots Harry avait saisit les poignets de Draco et les maintenait au dessus de la tête de ce dernier à l'aide de ces deux mains. Ainsi, leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

" Harry………………… "

" Oui ? ! " Harry ne pouvait refouler un grand sourire de victoire clairement affiché sur son beau visage reluisant de désir pour ce qui se trouver entre ses cuisses (nda : là vous avez le choix : ou vous comprenez que l'objet de son désir c'est Draco qui se trouve en dessous de lui entre ses jambes donc, ou vous comprenez que Harry ne veut qu'une seule chose : ce qui se trouve réellement entre ses cuisses : la virilité de notre cher Draco, alors vous choisissez quoi ? !)

" Tu oublie que je suis un vampire……………et donc que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi ! Donc si je le veux dans 2 secondes tu te retrouves par terre ! "

" Oui, en effet tu as raison mais pourquoi ne voudrais tu pas que je mène le jeu ? ! Douterais tu de mes compétences ? ! "

" D'accord Potter tu as10 minutes pour montrer ce que tu sais faire ! Et attention Potter t'as intérêt à me faire jouir………. "

" Pas de problème " la voix de Harry s'était faite suave et il léchait à présent les lèvres de Draco, puis son cou qu'il suça jusqu'à ce qu'une marque apparaisse tandis que Draco commençait déjà à se tortiller en dessous de lui. Il lui lacha alors les mains qui allèrent directement se poser sur ses fesses. Draco lui caressait avidement les fesses tout en le rapprochant encore lui, si cela fut encore possible. Le vampire ondulait du bassin sous les coup de hanches du survivant toujours assis à califourchon sur lui. Il déshabilla ce dernier à une vitesse éclair (Je précise : Harry l'aide un peu car voyez vous la position n'est pas très pratique J ). Draco attira alors Harry vers lui tout en se redressant lui même afin que le sexe enflé de plaisir de ce dernier se retrouve au niveau de sa bouche. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry (je re-précise : vision magnifique de Draco il lève la tête et voit le survivant tout décoiffé fin excité qui le regarde avec un désir à damner un saint ) puis Harry enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs argentés du vampire qui léche d'abord tout doucement le pénis du brun puis sous les coups de hanches de plus en plus violent de celui-ci l'avale en toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce que le brun se libére en lui. Harry se détache alors du blond revient à sa hauteur, un dernier baiser, et il tend son cou au vampire qui y enfonce ses dents. Harry hurle de douleur mais aussi de plaisir puis c'est le trou noir……….

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bon je m'arrête là car j'en ai déjà pas mal mis dans ce chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus mais sachez que dans le prochain chapitre tout va changer…………….


	8. vive le placebo!

J Salut tout le monde ! ! ! bon vous réjouissez pas trop vite ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est normal car c'est une transition en fait pour le changement que j'avais annoncé précédemment ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que justement le véritable chapitre où les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure va bientôt arriver et je vous le dis, rien que pour vous, les vrais sentiments vont prendre place mais hélas pour vous je ne suis pas une partisante des histoires trop faciles et des sentiments carrés alors prés à tourner en bourriques ?

L deuxième petite remarque avant de répondre aux reviews : un ras le bol général pour tous les gens qui se permettent de critiquer alors qu'eux mêmes ne font rien de bien génial ! Je ne dis pas ça pour moi car personne n'a jamais osé me critiquer (du moins directement……..à part ma mère !lol) mais j'ai trop vu des auteurs arrêtent d'écrire parce que certains se permettaient de les harceler en critiquant sans cesse leur travail et je peux comprendre que ça fasse mal mais il ne faut pas se soumettre à des abrutis pareils ! On n'est pas tous parfait regardez moi ! ! ! ah non j'oubliais moi je suis parfaite !mdr Sérieusement si qelque chose ne vous plait essayez de le dire en douceur c'est tout de même plus agréable pour celui auquel elle est adressée ! La critique est un bon moyen de se remettre en cause, d'avancer mais seulement si elle est dite avec intelligence alors n'oubliez surtout d'être intelligent les enfants y a déjà assez de cons sur terre comme ça !

Bon maintenant place aux reviews :

Lululle : coucou ma p'tite lululle ! je suis contente que tu es apprécié mon précédent chapitre ! Et y a pas de honte à avoir ! ! !lol Sérieux les vampires c'est un mythe basé sur la sensualité de leur baiser alors ! Tu as vu " entretien avec un vampire " ? Il est pas magnifique ce film ? ! Biz

Zick : Alors toi j'adore ton surnom (me demande pas pourquoi !lol) mais il est génial ! Je suis ravie que tu aime ma fic mais il va y avoir des changements qui à mon avis vont pas trop te plaire (sorry) ! au fait tu as un humour d'enfer ! en 3 lignes tu m'as fait mourir de rire toute une éducation à refaire ! ! ! dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite et du futur changement surtout !

Onarluca : Merci mamzelle !

Maliciaslytherin : Hello ! ryry maso ? ? ! Mais non voyons ! En fait (je m'explique) hum hum…. Ma fic n'a rien e pervers…..enfin si (lol) mais ce que je veux dire c'est que personne n'est maso dans cette histoire ! Je pars du principe qu'on peut tous (c'est dans la nature humaine) aimer une chose qui pourtant peut nous nuire ! Je veux dire que le baiser du vampire est, selon son principe de base (qui est le premier roman à ce sujet " dracula ") que le baiser du vampire est tout ce qui a de plus romantique, sensuel et grisant ! Tu vois, en fait, Harry n'est pas maso car le baiser de Draco est doux et agréable mais cette morsure peut le tuer voilà tout ! Tu remarqueras qu'en général nous avons tous un penchant pour ce qui peut nous nuire même si c'est bénin ! Regarde moi j'adore les sucreries ...mais mon cul pas du tout !lol

Biz'

Lolo : Coucou mademoiselle ! Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question (je suis moi même une fan de buffy !) Harry ne s'est pas transformé alors que si on suit ton raisonnement il devrait l'être c'est parce que nous sommes là dans le monde la magie et Draco n'a pas lui même était enfanter pas un vampire mais il devenu vampire à cause d'une potion ! Il n'est pas un vampire mais un demi-vampire, s'il possède certains de leurs " pouvoirs " il n'est tout de même pas l'un des leurs, en tout cas pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dépasser un certain temps sous sa forme vampirique ! voilà ma chère !

Biz'

Céline402 : Salut toi ! Dis donc tu seras pas un chouïa curieuse toi ? ? ? Non ? ? ? En fait tu vas vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit quand je parle de changements grâce à ce chapitre qui permet à ma fic de prendre un tournent. Disons que j'ai plus envie de me tourner sur les sentiments des persos et le " pourquoi en sont ils arrivés là ? ". En bref, je voudrais expliquer ce radical changement d'attitude de ces deux ennemis qui se sont mis, d'un coup, à baiser férocement ensemble !lol A toi de me dire si la suite te plait. Enfin pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre pour vous chauffer (lol) la suite (où la vériatble histoire s'installe) arrivera bientôt ! Voilà j'espère avoir assouvi ta curiosité, NON ? Non mais tu veux peut être savoir comment va se finir tout ça aussi ? !lol

Nicolas : Salut mec ! Merci c'est gentil je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu mais un petit souci s'impose à moi alors que je parcourais ta review (si courte soit-elle !lol) T'ES TOUJOURS PRESSE TOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Je te jure tu voulais qu'ils couchent ensemble ils l'ont fait et maintenat tu veux qu'ils se disent tout de suite je t'aime non mais ça va pas toi ! Si je t'écoutais j'aurais fait qu'un one-shot de deux lignes : la première aurait été : " ils couchent ensemble " et la deuxième : " ils s'aiment ! " mdr ! Bon en tout cas j'espère réussir à t'intéresser assez quand même pour que tu suive ma fic jusqu'à la fin ! biz'

Tete de nœud : Salut toi ! Comme tu dis le petit Potty est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et laisse moi te dire : il est pas prêt d'en sortir ! suspens…….

Miakokyo : Bonjour mamzelle –la-nouvelle-lectrice-qui-a-un-pseudo-qui-tue ! Et merci pour ta review si gentille !

Céline.s : Alors comme ça on veut des commentaires ? ? ? ? ? ? Je te jure que je t'ai entendu ! Tu vas le regretter ! ! ! ! ! ! (heu pour l'intonation lit ma dernière phrase avec la voix de swarzenegger……ça fait plus peur ! ! !lol). biz'

****

Vive (le) Placebo ! ! !

Harry se détacha alors du blond revient à sa hauteur, un dernier baiser, et il tendit son cou au vampire qui y enfonça ses dents. Harry hurla de douleur mais aussi de plaisir puis un trou noir l'absorba……….

" POTTER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Suite à cet hurlement des plus sauvage Harry entrouvrit légèrement les yeux laissant place à deux émeraudes sans éclats. Aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, vidé de toute énergie, sans force, à demi-mort, il cherchait des yeux la source de ce brouhaha sonore.

" Professeur ? "

Il distinguait tant bien que mal, sans ses lunettes, une ombre noire s'agitait à ses côtés mais les courbes de la silhouette étaient trop floues et lui trop lasse pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Alors qu'il se laissait aller pour retomber dans cette béatitude apaisante il fut secoué plus violemment et on lui hurla dans l'oreille des mots incompréhensibles. Apparemment quelqu'un essayait de lui crever le tympan !

" POTTER êtes vous complètement inconscient ou un génie hors pair ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Personnellement j'abdiquerais plutôt pour la première réponse étant donné votre état maintenant mais Dumbledore ne l'entend pas de cette oreille………..Vous m'écoutez M. Potter ? ? ? ? ? ? ? "

Harry ne pouvant échapper aux assauts de son envahisseur rassembla toutes ses forces pour assembler les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du, vraisemblablement, charmant professeur de potions. Et dans un ultime effort il se décida enfin à prononcer quelques mots admirablement intelligibles.

" Quoi……...qu'est-ce qui…..hein ? ! Ou ? "

" Bravo Potter ! Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord : vous êtes un imbécile….je dirais même plus un imbécile à la Forrest Gump (Rogue capterait-il la télé moldue sur sa télévision de sorcier ? ? ? ? Une question nous vient alors toute de suite à l'esprit : et les chaînes de cul? ? ?lol) vous êtes toujours là au bon moment voilà tout. Voilà votre célébrité Potter ! Pas plus de courage qu'une limace. "

Sans même se rendre compte que sa bouche s'était décidée (sans même le prévenir ! notons le !) à balancer un filet de mots cohérents, la voilà qui partait à l'aventure afin de faire fermer sa grande gueule (nda :c'est pas moi qui le dit !) à ce cher professeur.

" Trouvez-vous que la mort de mes parents est été la meilleure chance de ma vie de me faire connaître ? Trouvez vous que c'est été la scène à laquelle j'eus le plus de chance d'assister professeur ? Car ne l'oublions pas tout a commencé ce jour ! "

" Voyons Potter ne prenais pas tant les choses au pied de la lettre…….passons si vous le voulez bien au cas qui nous préoccupe à cet instant……nous pleurons sur votre sort plus tard ! " (sachez que les sarcasmes sont frères des maux du cœur mais également de notre courage si nous savons les dépasser!)

Bien que les choses ou plutôt les mots n'est pas beaucoup évolué entre Rogue et Harry, depuis la " guerre " ceux-ci savaient se comprendre sans mots, et avaient appris à dépasser leurs malentendus quand la situation l'exigeait.

Harry avait enfin réuni assez de force pour se relever un peu constatant au passage qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, rien d'étonnant jusque là !

" Que se passe t-il ? "

" Bonne question Potter………Disons que la situation s'est améliorée…..enfin pour vous non mais bon ! "

" Quoi ? "

" Allons, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? ? ? "

" Draco ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? "

__

Draco ? depuis quand je dis Draco moi…………Ah oui !

Le sang monta directement aux joues du survivant qui pour se détourner de ses souvenirs embarrassants concentra son esprit sur ce que disait Rogue.

" Bon je vous le fait rapidement Potter ! Grâce à votre " ingéniosité " d'avoir appâté M. Malfoy dans votre chambre j'ai pu m'emparer de lui dans son sommeil afin de lui administrer l'antidote avant cette nuit qui aurait été pour lui la détermination de son apparence vampirique ! ! ! ! "

" Heu…………..au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis vaseux ce matin alors vous ne voudriez pas être plus clair ? Et puis d'abord que faisiez vous dans ma chambre…sûrement pas me border je suppose ! "

" Effectivement non ce n'était pas pour cette raison surtout de deux choses l'une : nous ne sommes plus le matin depuis longtemps mais je suis entré dans votre chambre, justement, ce matin ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'enlèvement de M. Malfoy n'a posé aucun problème puisqu'il dormait ! ! ! "

Quant à vous, vous êtes " vaseux " comme vous dites car vous avez frôlé la mort de peu ! En effet Potter si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps vous seriez mort vidé de votre sang… "

" Mais je croyez que Malfoy (_mieux Harry !_) ne me videz jamais de mon sang, qu'il prenait que ce qu'il lui ait nécessaire pour survivre ? ! "

" Oui, cependant hier soir ou plutôt tôt ce matin, il vous a mordu puis il s'est sagement endormi à vos côtés inconscient du danger que vous couriez sans un détour rapide par l'infirmerie, votre résidence secondaire soit dit en passant ! "

" M'enfin pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu Potter que vous tenteriez d'attraper notre vampire cette nuit ? ! "

" Heu……en fait ce n'était pas vraiment prévu…….. "

" COMMENT ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? "

Sur ce, Harry expliqua la situation au professeur de potion oubliant consciencieusement certains détails troublants de l'affaire.

__

" Enfin ce qui compte c'est que M. Malfoy sera bientôt rétabli ! " conclut Rogue.


	9. vive la recherche!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'en ai reçu 17 rien que pour ce dernier chapitre ! Je crois n'en avoir jamais eu autant ! ! ! Moi très contente alors moi vais me lâcher………………….

RAR :

Melindra : Coucou mamzelle ! merci de ta gentille review ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : OSE ! ! ! biz'

Au fait qui te dit qu'Harry a dormi dans les bras de Draco ? Réponse dans ce chap !

Inouko : Alors toi tu m'as bien fait rire ! En tout cas on est d'accord les expressions comme les généralités c'est débile et réducteur ! Voilà la suite j'espère l'avoir updater avant que tu ne sombre dans une déprime !lol En tout cas pour ta rentrèé au lycée tu vas voir c génial ! ce sont souvent nos meilleures années moi je regrette un peu ce temps ! biz'

Miniluce : Ma p'tite luce (pour pas faire de jeu de mot !) j'espère que tu n'es pas morte car voilà la suite ! biz'

Kero : Coucou ! Et tu sais quoi repars en vacances pendant 15 jours et je te promets qu'en rentrant tu auras encore 2 chap d'un coup ! ! ! Ah tu peux pas……parce que c la rentrée ! oh dommage pour toi…….et pour moi aussi !lol biz'

Tortue : Merci mademoiselle ta review était très gentille !

Chris52 : Coucou toi ! ! ! Ah mais si ça m'intéresse donne moi le titre de tes fics et je vais de suite les lire ! Sinon ne t'inquiète pas dray va redevenir comme avant…..enfin y aura quand même un peu de changement…suspens Biz'

Tete de nœud : Salut toi ! Oui Rogue est totally cinglé dans ma fic et ça continu ! ! ! ! Merci pour ta review ! a pluche !

Nicolas : Coucou toi ! t'inquiète je prend bien tes remarques titi clin d'oeil au contraire elles me font avancer ! Au fait si tu voulais une description de Rogue en apprenant ce qui s'est passé je pense que tu vas aimer ce chap…………..biz'

Zick : Toi tu me faire trooooooooooop rire entre ton surnom complètement in et tes tites remarques dans les reviews ! ! t génial continue à me lire surtout ! biz'

Her-mio-neu : Coucou mamzelle ! Contente que t retrouvé ma fic ! la suite te plait ? Oui tu as raison en ce qui concerne Draco (on dira pas quoi ça reste entre nous !lol) mais dans ce chap Harry va enfin commencer à capter kekchose (je lui ai pris la plus grande des paraboles qui vendait chez Darty ! ! !mdr) ! biz'

Mel : Coucou ! dis t'as pas réussi à te trouver un surnom plus compliqué que le tien ?lol tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai retenu que les 3 premières lettres !lol En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira ! biz'

Malicia : Chalut mamzelle ! mmmmmmmmmmmmoui du bounty tu me donne trop envie !lol en tout cas c clair que ce chap est carrément plu long que l'autre ! a toi de tout lire maintenant !lol biz'

Nekosumi : Merci pour ta gentille review mamzelle ! ! ! ça m'a fait très plaizir !

Clmzouille : Coucou mamzelle au surnom farfelu mais super adorable ! ! !lol Alors comme ça on aime les vampires mais tu sais draco s'est plus un vampire maintenant mais c pas pour autant qu'il ne sera plus sexy…..au contraire ! biz'

Céline402 : Coucou ! ! ! Oui tu as raison vive la torutre je me donne à cœur joie dans ce cahp entre le pov ryry et le pov Rogue y s'en peuvent plus tout les 2……….j'espère vont pas me faire un procès qd même ! ! !lol biz'

Céline.s : et bien la voilà la suite mamzelle ! comment tu trouve ?

Onarluca : Coucou ! bon c à toi que je décerne le prix de la revieweuse la plus rapide (et gentille en plus !) pour le chap 8 étant donné que tu as été la première à m'envoyer une review donc tu as, comme prix de récompense, le droit à un petit indice sur la suite en exclusivité alors tu veux savoir quelque chose ? ? ?lol biz'

Et donc voilà la suite, juste quelques précisions : le prochain chapitre sera divisé en deux parties chacune retraçant la même journée mais vécue par deux persos différents. Vous l'aurez deviné : Draco et Harry ! Pour autant ces deux parties ne seront pas vraiment semblables ! Deux parties car, vous l'aurez compris avec le titre de ce chapitre, ce qui va nous intéresser maintenant c'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de chacun de nos héros ! Donc à venir une explication sur ce qui c'est passé (tout le monde voit de quoi je parle ? !lol) et surtout la venue de sentiments, quelqu'ils soient, pour Draco et Harry. Mais attention cela ne veut pas dire que je veux faire dans le romantique c vraiment pas mon genre !lol

Vive la recherche ! ! !

Pense à moi……..

Pov Harry

__

" Enfin ce qui compte c'est que M. Malfoy sera bientôt rétabli ! " conclut Rogue.

" Pas sur……… "murmura Harry plus pour lui même que pour le professeur qui, de toute manière, avait déjà tourné les talons en direction des cachots auprès de son " protégé ". Oui, il était vrai que depuis l'emprisonnement de Malfoy père Severus s'occupait énormément de Draco, après tout c'était son neveu comme il le disait si bien mais Harry sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Sauf qu'à cet instant Harry ne pensait plus beaucoup il remonta les draps sur lui et se rendormit.

" HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! "

" Draco ! Attends-moi ! Ne l'emmenez pas………………….attends-moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Harry se releva trempé de sueur, il porta aussitôt sa main à sa cicatrice qui le brûlait terriblement. Puis tout redevint calme comme si tout s'était envolé dés son réveil ! Harry lui était bel et bien réveillé maintenant, il s'assit dans son lit regarda l'heure à l'horloge énorme qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie : " trop tôt pour se lever " indiqua celle-ci. Mais Harry savait qu'il dormait depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il était grand temps pour lui, maintenant, de trouver des réponses à ses questions ! Il tenta alors de rappeler de son rêve ou plutôt de son cauchemar. Mais seulement des images floues lui revenaient à l'esprit et un vague sentiment de mal être.

__

Pourquoi…….pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice alors que……..alors que je n'ai pas rêver de Voldemort mais de……de……..Malfoy ? !

" Eh merde ! Encore lui ! Il faut que je trouve des explications sur tout ça ! "

Sur ce, Harry se leva de son lit direction sa chambre ! Programme en tête : douche, p'tit déj', retour en cours puis il aura toute la soirée pour chercher. Mais chercher ou ?

" A la bibliothèque biensûr ! ! ! "

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva à la tour des gryffondor. Il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas se faire repérer étant donné qu'il n'avait ni carte des maraudeurs ni cape d'invisibilité et par dessus tout il était pris de vertige environ toutes les 2 secondes chrono ! Mais bon, il avait réussi, chancelant à travers les couloirs, à rejoindre **sa **tour. Une bonne douche lui permis d'évacuer les ultimes douleurs de sa dernière rencontre avec Malfoy, les potions de Pomfresh l'avaient également beaucoup aidé. Il était, maintenant, un peu près en état. Heureusement, cela s'était passé durant le week-end il n'avait donc aucun cours à rattraper mais aujourd'hui c'était lundi et il avait cours. Harry sortit de la douche consulta à nouveau l'heure, c'était l'heure du réveil des élèves bientôt la tour ainsi que tout le château sera empli d'une grande effervescence, celle à laquelle il tente d'échapper chaque jour un peu plus. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, il voulait se mêler à la foule, il voulait oublier ce week-end trop mouvementé à son goût depuis vendredi soir ! Au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Il s'arrêta 2 secondes devant le grand miroir de la salle d'eau commune où il se trouvait, préférant celle-ci à la sienne qui lui rappellerait trop de choses (_nda : tu m'étonnes ! lol hum hum sorry…._), mais le miroir ne lui renvoya pas l'image qu'il avait trop l'habitude de voir ou alors c'était lui qui se voyait maintenant différemment. Oui maintenant il était un homme de 17 ans bientôt 18 ! Il avait grandi même s'il n'était toujours pas très grand faute au placard ! Il s'était développé en muscle également……bon il ne ressemblait toujours pas à Mr. Muscle mais il était moins maigre qu'avant. Harry songeur resta planté devant ce nouveau reflet et ses pensées dérivèrent à cette question qui le turlupinait depuis toujours comment lui Harry, juste Harry pouvait-il être ce " grand sorcier " dont il parlait tous ? Son physique contrastait vraiment avec sa force magique ! Bon oui il avait pris en muscle avec le quiddich mais ce n'est pas encore ça é à Malfoy……..QUOI encore Malfoy toujours Malfoy ! Pourquoi en arrivait-il toujours à lui ! Ces pensées finirent pas l'excéder et il sortit de la salle d'eau. Au même moment les gryffondors se réveillaient !

" Harry ! ! ! ! ! ! Te revoilà ? ! Alors raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! Ca va toi ? ! "

" Ron, Salut ! Mais oui je vais bien moi mais bon comment t'expliquer ? ! "

Tout en lui expliquant la situation (prenant soin cependant d'oublier certains détails) Harry et Ron se rendirent en cours de botanique, premier cours de la journée !

Hermione les rejoignit en classe pas mécontente de retrouver Harry qui dû passer la journée à se répandre en explications auprès de ses amis.

Enfin quand le repas du soir atteint enfin sa fin, Harry prétexta du travail en retard (pensez vous donc avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé) pour se plonger enfin dans les recherches tant attendues !

__

Vais commencer par les ouvrages sur les vampires pis après on avisera……

Après 1 h de lecture…

__

Nan mais je rêve y a rien là dedans ! Qu'est ce que je m'en fous moi de l'hygiène bucco-dentaire des vampires !

" Elèves de Poudlard vous devez maintenant tous vous rendre à vos dortoirs respectifs ! "

A cette annonce Harry qui avait bien préparé son plan se leva, fit mine de ranger ses livres dans un rayon désert et en profita pour se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait la ferme intention de ne pas quitter cette bibliothèque tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouver La réponse !

Une fois tous les élèves sortit de la bibliothèque, Harry se écida à retirer sa cape afin de faciliter ces mouvements à travers les couloirs de livres. Mais rien. Il ne trouvait rien, une pile de vieux bouquins de près d'un mètre de hauteur se trouvait devant lui mais il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui parlait d'une quelconque connexion ou relation qui y aurait pu se tisser entre un vampire et une de ses victimes (enfin surtout _une_ victime !).

Plongé dans sa lecture qui l'énervait au plus haut point étant donné que ces livres racontaient tous la même chose, les pires futilités à propos des vampires passant totalement à côté des choses importantes (surtout pour Harry !lol) Harry n'entendit pas des pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

" M'enfin Potter qu'est-ce-que vous faites là à cette heure ci ? ? ? ? ? "

Harry, surprit, ne put que sursauter devant ce cri d'effroi, prit dans son élan il retomba à côté de sa chaise ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire très mal au popotin (popotin très convié par certaines…….suivez mon regard !lol). Pour autant, il se releva rapidement afin de faire face à son " agresseur de tympan " tout en se frottant frénétiquement le derrière qui lui faisait un mal de chien (des évanouissements dans la salle…..). Forcé de constater que c'était toujours la même personne qui lui défonçait les tympans…….Severus Rogue !

" Professeur ? ! "

" Oui Potter étonné ? Non mais je vous jure c'est vous qui êtes en tort et vous feintez l'étonnement ? Peut être n'avez vous pas vu l'heure mon cher Potter ? ! "

" Voilà que vous faites des rimes professeur….. "

" QUOI ? "

" Heu..je veux dire excusez-moi professeur mais…….enfin….je… "

" Stop n'essayez pas de me trouver des excuses ça ne sert à rien ! ! ! "

" Professeur attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! M'enfin vous avez du vous en rendre compte vous ! Vous êtes le seul qui sait……ce qui s'est passé entre moi et…… "

Rogue sous sa carapace de méchant graisseux ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de " ce qui s'est passé " ! Pour cacher son malaise, il s'assit en face de Potter, puis après mures réflexion, il décida, tout de même, d'écouter Potter.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide et Rogue semblait prêt à lui prodiguer ce qu'il avait besoin, une écoute et de l'aide de quelqu'un de compétent en ce domaine étrange.

" Professeur, je le sais vous n'avez pu que remarquer que lorsque Malfoy était vampire il s'est passé des choses plus qu'étranges ? ! "

" En effet……………vous pensez à quoi au juste Potter ? "

" De ce qui s'est passé entre Malfoy et moi……je veux dire Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'a mordu que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que nous étions si attiré l'un par l'autre? Et surtout pourquoi……heu….pourquoi je vous parle de ça moi ? " Harry, suite à ces révélations, s'était quelque peu tassé sur sa chaise prés à disparaître sous la table !

" Heu……….. " Rogue en mode " émotionnellement traumatisé bouche grande ouverte, regard globuleux " pour la première fois de sa vie venait de comprendre ce qu'Harry avait murmuré. Le choc fut tel que Rogue tomba de sa chaise puis se reprit dans un frou-frou de tissu sombre dans lequel il se prit les pieds accentuant le ridicule de la situation, il remonta tant bien que mal posé son aimable derrière sur la chaise qui l'avait évacué quelques minutes avant. Affichant son habituel masque glacial il fixait un point au loin derrière Harry se repassant inlassablement les derniers mots du garçon-qui-a-survécu, qui à cet instant était plutôt le garçon-qui-va-pas-survivre-si-longtemps-que-ça ! Harry n'osait bronché un mot. C'est Rogue qui rompit le silence manifestement surnaturel entre les deux hommes.

" Potter, il est vrai que j'aurais pu comprendre…..enfin m'apercevoir ce genre de détail mais…..Oui par salazar j'aurais du savoir, surtout quand je suis rentré dans votre chambre l'autre matin mais voyez vous j'ai pensé, vu que de l'eau inondé le sol de votre chambre, qu'il vous avez surpris alors que vous alliez prendre votre bain et donc voilà après vous étiez tombé inconscient sans prendre le temps de vous rhabillez, ce que je vous pouvez concevoir ! "

" Mais et lui, il n'était pas habillé non plus ! ! ! ! "

" Heu…hum hum. Si lui était habillé, il avait son bas de pyjama et dormais comme un bébé entre vos draps pendant que vous étiez étalé nonchalamment par terre ! "

" Ouais normal que ça ne vous ai pas choqué, c'est un Malfoy après tout ! "

Soudain dans un sursaut Harry reprit : " Et mais alors vous m'avez vu tout nu ? ? ? ? ? ? "

Rogue vira rouge pivoine avant de se reprendre : " Potter que voulez vous savoir au juste ? Pourquoi vous avez couché avec Malfoy………le pauvre j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a aucun souvenir ! "

" C'est possible ? "

" Oui après tout il n'était pas dans son état normal ! "

" ah….. "

" Et vous qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? "

" Heu…….. ", là c'était au tour d'Harry de devenir rouge écarlate, " moi mais je….je ne sais pas Professeur c'était surréaliste, je ne pouvez plus rien contrôlé ", prit par le flot de souvenirs qui remontaient en lui, Harry se laissa emporter par la vague d'émotions qui le tenaillaient à la gorge depuis trop longtemps " c'est comme si quelqu'un me dictait mes gestes, comme si tout ça coulait de source, lui et moi ensemble………..Draco est si si……heu ? Professeur ? "

Rogue avait les yeux fixaient sur Harry sans vraiment le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte éberlué par les mots du survivant, c'était chose impossible !

" Potter suivez-moi ! "

Tout à coup le Professeur de potions que Harry connaissait bien semblait être de retour. Harry ne se fit pas prier, se leva, pris sa baguette et le suivit en direction des cachots. Harry courait derrière les grandes enjambées du Professeur qui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi pressé de toute sa vie. Enfin, Rogue poussa la porte qui menait à ses appartements et la referma net derrière lui, Harry dans sa course faillit, d'ailleurs, se la prendre en pleine tronche (nda : j'ai déjà fait ça fait très mal donc je ne vous le conseille pas : !).

" Heu ? ? ? ? "

La porte se rouvrit avant qu'Harry n'est pus comprendre quoique se soit, le professeur lui balança quelque chose qu'Harry prit en pleine poire avant de lui dire de dégager se coucher avant qu'il ne lui mette des retenues jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il ramassa le livre parterre pour y lire " Vampirisme et Apaisantes Confessions " puis un grognement derrière la porte lui signala qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.


	10. Vive la recherche!

Bon voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 9 mais version Draco alors ATTENTION mesdames Draco n'est pas, n'a jamais été et ne seras jamais un ange alors accroché vos ceintures ! ! !

RAR :

Her-moi-neu : Merci mamzelle pour ta gentille review ! En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas revoila Draco ! ! ! Tu vas voir il était pas très loin en fait ! Pour le rêve tu verras……si tu continue à lire ! biz'

Clmzouille : En tout cas moi je l'aime bien ton surnom, je le trouve marrant (en fait j'aime tout ce qui ressemble à rien donc….lol !) Sinon revoilà Draco et avec des pàensées pas très catholiques ! logique c Draco ! biz'

Isolde : eh bien la voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu me le feras savoir ! Merci en tout cas pour cette review quelque peu……exigeante ? !lol Biz'

Emeline : Coucou mamzelle ! suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Mais suis vexée comme un gros pouxxxe ! Parce que t'as dit je fais des fautes….OUIIIIIIIN ! Non en vérité je sais mais c pas vraiment des fautes c parce que j'écris vite alors ou c des fautes de frappe ou c des fautes d'inattention ! Je te le jure je ne fais absolument de fautes de français normalement! ! ! ! ! !lol Biz' et merci encore pour ta review !

Zick : Oui tu as raison Draco est quelqu'un de très mal élevé ! Mais est-ce-vraiment ce qui importe ? Hein ? Sinon, non Sev est pas vraiment pervers dans ma fic ! Moi je le vois surtout comme un perso protecteur (voir paternel) malgré lui ! A sa façon quoi ! En ce qui concerne les muscles d'Harry j'ai dit qu'il avait pris un peu pas plus que ça et moi je pense que c normal avec le sport de fou qu'il fait ! Mets toi au balai tu vas voir ça te muscle de partout !lol

Et surtout je voulais te féliciter tu as bien raison l'hygiène bucco-dentaire est très important ! ! ! Surtout des titis vampires avec les dents qu'ils ont !lol Biz' mamzelle !

Onarluca : Ah ça c pas de chance je t'offre une info en or et toi tu ne sais pas quoi me demander !lol En plus là encore tu es la première à m'avoir envoyer une review ! Incroyable tu passes tout ton temps sur ton ordi ? !lol Bon alors laisse moi réfléchir, il faut qd même que je trouve comment te remercier ! Ah je sais je t'offre un entretien avec n'importe lequel des persos de Harry Potter tu lui pose la question que tu veux et moi je t'envoies sa réponse ! ok ? Biz' et continue à me lire ! ! !

Chris52 : eh bien pour savoir ce que raconte le bouquin il va encore falloir attendre un chapitre car là c'est toujours le même chapitre mais vécu par Draco ! c'est pas mal aussi comme sujet d'écriture !lol biz'

__

Vive la bibliothèque ! ! !

Pense à toi ! ! !

****

Pov Draco

" Enfin ce qui compte c'est que M. Malfoy sera bientôt rétabli ! " conclut Rogue.

Sur ce, Rogue quitta l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs, pressé de retourner dans les cachots où se trouvait Draco.

__

Il devrait bientôt se réveiller maintenant ! Enfin ! Quel malheur si j'avais perdu ce garçon il est tout ce qui me reste de " familier " !

En effet, depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius, Rogue avait pris en charge la famille Malfoy, petit service qu'il rendait à Narcissa, qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois dans ses dissimilations. Vraisemblablement, elle ne savait pas que Rogue était espion mais cependant lorsque celui-ci se trouvait dans de mauvaises postures elle lui avait toujours été d'un grand secours. Aujourd'hui c'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide. De l'aide pour se protéger des représailles des mangemorts contre elle et Draco pour certaines raison qu'ignorait encore Rogue. Ou encore de l'aide pour garder un œil sur son enfant, dont à la base Rogue était le parrain étant un vieil ami de la famille Malfoy. Cette dernière mission Rogue y tenait beaucoup, effectivement il s'était découvert une fibre paternel, d'autant plus que lui même n'avait jamais pu fonder une famille avec la vie qu'il avait mené. Il prenait ça comme punition pour les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait dans le passé !

Enfin, il atteint ses appartements, Draco se tenait dans le lit où il l'avait laissé, assis les genoux contre la poitrine le visage tourné vers l'une des rares fenêtres qui pouvaient se trouver là. A l'entrée de Rogue, Draco tourna la tête vers le professeur des potions. Son visage avait totalement perdu sa façade méprisante qu'il arborait habituellement. Il pleurait…

" Draco, voyons mais que se passe t-il ? "

" Pourquoi, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? "

" Ca quoi Draco ? ! Allons M. Malfoy reprenez vous ! "

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était déjà rendormit. Rogue eut l'impression étrange que ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu !

Le lendemain lorsque Rogue se leva pour aller donner ses cours Draco dormait encore et Rogue ne le réveilla pas, son filleul avait besoin de repos encore pour quelques temps. Ce n'est que lorsque le soir arriva que Rogue regagna ses appartements avec de la nourriture pour Draco qu'il découvrit celui-ci réveillé quoique toujours dans son lit. Le blondinet lisait de vieux livres de la collection personnelle du professeur de potion.

" Voilà qui est mieux mon filleul, votre état s'améliore beaucoup. Je vous ai mis quelques habits sur cette chaise. Encore une nuit ici que je puisse vous surveiller mais étant donné votre " bon " état vous rejoindrez votre chambre au sein des serpentards dans deux jours ! "

" Merci professeur ! Me permettriez-vous, pour l'instant, de me rendre aux dortoirs des serpentards afin de leur demander de prendre des notes pour moi aujourd'hui et demain ainsi que les rassurez sur mon état? Après mon repas bien entendu "

" Biensûr mais ne traîne pas, il faut que tu te repose ensuite ! "

Rogue n'était pas dupe mais il laissa quand même filait Draco, pourtant il savait que les serpentards n'étaient pas du genre à s'inquiéter sur l' " état " de qui que se soit, et Draco aurait très bien pu prendre les notes de ces camarades plus tard, ceux-ci en auraient pris de toute façon!

__

Enfin…j'ai cru que jamais il ne me laisserais sortir !

A peine sortit des appartements de Rogue, Draco couru en dehors des cachots dans la direction opposée du dortoir des serpentards.

__

Pourquoi…... pourquoi as-t'il fallu que tout s'arrête ? J'étais tellement…comme du coton, en accord avec moi-même, cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant. Je pouvais tout faire. La seule ombre au tableau POTTER ! Pourquoi est-ce-que je me suis laissé aller avec ce nabot ! ! ! Bon ok j'aime le SEXE ok ! J'aime aussi bien les filles que les MECS mais par salazar pourquoi POTTER ? ? ? Bon j'avoue ce mec est canon mais c'est aussi un triple con et également mon pire ennemi ! ! ! Mais et lui ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui a pris ? ! ca c'est ce qu'il faut découvrir, le retourner contre lui et s'assurer qui ne racontera jamais rien mais bon ça, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème Potter est plutôt du genre discret !

" Bon ou est cet abruti ? "

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Draco traversait tout Poudlard de long en large quant une lueur étrange retient son intention, celle-ci provenait de la bibliothèque.

" Potter…………… "

Draco, grâce à un des sortilèges appris au manoir Malfoy, se rendit plus silencieux qu'un chat, puis pénétra dans la grande bibliothèque en direction de la lumière qui provenait de la baguette d'un certain brun.

__

Mais que fais cet ahuri à cette heure à la bibliothèque ? Des recherches Potty ? ! Des recherches sur quoi ?

Draco venait de se glisser derrière un rang de bouquin juste derrière Harry.

__

Sur les vampires ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Tiens on dirait que je l'ai intrigué ! Alors titi Potty on se demande ce qui nous ai arrivé ? Ah ah je suis sur qu'il panique ! Ah ah………moi aussi tu vas me dire ! bon voyons voir……ah c'est pas dans ce bouquin pourri qu'il va trouver quelque chose………mmmmmmmh l'a une jolie nuque le petit potty, l'allongerais bien sur la table moi ! Oula je dérape là ! Non non et renon ne pas approcher Potter sauf bien entendu pour lui faire mal ! Bon faut avouer qu'il a pas tort ! Ce qui nous est arrivé n'a rien de normal……ça ne serait jamais arrivé avant ! Le balafré n'a apparemment rien trouvé. Peut-être faut il chercher dans un autre domaine……c'est peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion et ça aura agit sur moi d'où ces petits reflux d'attirance pour Potter mais et lui ? ? ? ! Ah quel pervers celui-là, il cache bien son jeu !

Au fil de ses pensées Draco continuait à s'approcher fixant l'objet de ses désirs.

__

Après tout, pourquoi se refuser un petit moment de détente après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Il m'a soumis cet enfoiré ! A ton tour maintenant Potter !

Des images enivrantes montait à la tête du blondinet augmentant le rythme des battements de son cœur, ses mains étaient devenues moites, son souffle court et une certaine partie de son anatomie réclamait avidement la bouche purpurine du soit disant balafré (Faite marcher votre imagination, cette scène est un véritable chef d'œuvre érotique !lol). Le blond allait bientôt se dévoiler au regard du brun, encore quelques pas et les étagères de livres ne le cacherait plus, il offrirait alors aux émeraudes un regard d'argent enflammé, des joues légèrement rosées, des lèvres d'un rouge éclatant à force d'être mordillées par leur propriétaire passablement énervé ou plutôt excité ! Soudain une masse ombre apparut faisant tomber l'être désiré de sa chaise _comme une grosse merde_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco qui s'était déjà recroquevillé dans la pénombre, pour enfin s'éclipser discrètement. L'apparition de professeur de potion avait pour le blond un véritable électrochoc, un éclair de lucidité !

" C'est pas possible, il faut que ça cesse ! " se répéter inlassablement Draco tout en se pressant de rejoindre les cachots sans être vue. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées " inconvenantes " de sa tête.

__

Par salazar il faut absolument que je trouve la source de mon problème et après je le règle………et pendant que j'y suis je règle son compte également à ce satané Potter ! ! !

Sur ce, Draco alla se recoucher sans trop de conviction vu son état nerveux!


	11. vive la curiosité!

Bon et bien je dois dire que j'ai été un peu déçu car je n'ai pas eu bcp de reviews ppour le dernier chap ! Alors vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper sur ce chap sinon je crois que mes forces vont décliner et je ne pourrais plus continuer………Quoi c'est du chantage ? Qui a dis ça ? Ba oui c'en est mais ou est le problème ?lol

En tout cas pour ce qui m'ont reviewé merci bcp voilà les RAR :

ElavielTini : salut toi ! bien contente que tu es aimé ma fic ! Pour les explications elles ne vont plus tarder ! en fait je peux te donner quelques indices : Draco as dit " pourquoi " dans le couloir car lui il sait qu'il éprouve quelques désirs pour son ennemi juré et ça ça le titille ! et si les mangemorts en veulent à Narcissa et son fils c'est parce qu'il est question de trahison mais ça il faudra attendre pour comprendre ! Voilà c tout ! Sinon tu as vu ma review pour votre fic ? tchao

Her-moi-neu : coucou mamzelle ! merci pour ta review ! Pour ta question, en fait j'y ai répondu dans le chap 9 part 2 implicitement ! Le fait est que l'on s'aperçoit que Draco a bien du mal a refoulé ses désirs pour son ennemi et que ça l'embête et c'est exactement ça qu'il lui fait dire " pourquoi ? " dans les couloirs des cachots après la retenue où il s'est sauvé ! Lui, il a comprit dés le début qu'il désir bcp le petit griffy ! un peu trop a son goût d'ailleurs !lol En bref, Draco se pose des questions depuis un bout de temps sur son attirance pour le chti Potty ! Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations ? ! tchao

Onarluca : Salut toi ! ba ou c comme ça sev toujours là au mauvais moment ! ! !lol Pour ta question c quand tu veux pas de prob ! Surtout continue à me reviewer ça me fait tjrs plaisir ! biz'

Zick : Coucou ! Alors comme ça tu voudrais que notre tit blondinet préféré saute sur notre pov' titi survivant comme t'es ! ! !lol Non mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder si tu veux tout savoir mais peut être pas comme tu t'y attend ! suspens………lol Biz'

Chanelle : Merci mamzelle ! j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite ! et aussi malicia ! biz' à vous deux !

Vive la curiosité ! ! !

Sur ce, Draco alla se recoucher sans trop de conviction vu son état nerveux!

En effet, Draco n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil, il bougeait, se retournait dans tous les sens mais le trop plein de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête ne voulait le quitter. Il continua à se torturer encore l'esprit quand soudain il entendit Rogue rentrait. Les appartements du professeur était fait d'une telle façon qu'on y accédait par une seule porte celle-ci donnait directement sur son bureau puis dans les pièces derrière se trouvait sa chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Draco lui se trouvait dans un lit une personne (qui ne devait pas bcp servir vu son état) sous la seule fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le bureau de son parrain. Ainsi, de son lit Draco n'eut pas de mal à voir Rogue entrait dans la pièce, ouvrir à l'aide d'une formule murmurée l'un des tiroirs du bureau professoral y prendre un objet que le blondinet ne pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre de la pièce puis se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'unique porte qu'il ouvrit afin de jeter à l'extérieur l'objet en question. Cependant lors de la brève entrouverture de la porte Draco eut le temps de distinguer la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté, son visage légèrement éclairé par un rayon de lune sûrement égaré dans la froideur des cachots. Potter ! Puis, Rogue referma la porte presque aussitôt jetant un bref regard teinté d'inquiétude vers le coin où " dormait " son filleul, laissant échapper un grognement que connaissait bien Draco, celui qui signifiait un certain désaccord mais un désaccord sur quoi ? Enfin, après un temps qui paru immensément long à Draco son parrain se dirigea vers sa chambre. Draco lui fixait toujours la porte qui lui avait laissé entrevoir le fruit de ses fantasmes quelques minutes auparavant.

Potter est là, sûrement derrière cette porte…………... ou alors déjà reparti avec…..avec quoi ? je n'en sais rien ! encore un mystère ! Bon stop j'arrête de me torturer à propos de cet imbécile de Potter ! Je ne vais quand même pas me ruiner la santé pour ce balafré !

Sans même le savoir un certain blond et un certain brun mirent des heures avant de s'endormir presque en même temps mais loin l'un de l'autre, chacun torturé par les mêmes questions !

Le lendemain, une journée comme les autres commença à Poudlard, les cours de suivaient et se ressemblaient….enfin jusqu'au cours de " créatures magiques " d'Hagrid qui réunissait Gryffondors et Serpentards ! le cours se déroulait sous un beau soleil dans le parc de Poudlard à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Les regards haineux et les insultes fusaient entre les deux maisons. Seuls deux élèves semblaient ne pas être concernés pas ces disputes.

En effet, Harry semblait sur une autre planète, les yeux fixés sur un point lointain. Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry s'était adossé contre un arbre oubliant totalement le cours d'Hagrid qui se débattait apparemment avec de drôles de " trucs ". Hermione et Ron étaient partis l'aider Harry n'avait même pas réagit ! Puis soudain, Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par un intrus dont il ignorait encore l'identité qui venait de le happer par le bras et l'entraînait à présent dans la forêt. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son assaillant qu'Harry réalisa la terrible situation.

" Malfoy………….. "

" Eh oui Potter moi, moi, moi et encore moi ! Ca te pose un problème ? " Draco parlait très vite et fuyait Harry du regard, il avait du réciter son texte toute la journée pour cet instant mais les mots semblaient s'être égarés entre son cerveau et sa langue (délicieusement langue au passage….lol !). " Ecoute Potter, c'est simple il faut qu'on parle tout les deux alors pendant que tout le monde est occupé par les monstres baveux de ce stupide géant nous nous allons parler ! ! ! ! ! "

" Heu…..très bien. Y a pas de problème pour moi "

" Je m'en fous Potter ! Tu n'as pas le choix nous devons parler……. "

" heu je t'ai dis oui Mlafoy ! "

" Ah ? ! "

Bizarrement, les rôles semblaient inversés, Draco était très nerveux alors qu'Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur un rocher grisâtre qui traînait par là semblait bcp plus détendu.

Je t'écoute Malfoy "

Le dit Malfoy lui faisait des viens et va entre Harry et un gros chêne, quand les mots d'Harry l'atteignirent en pleine face, il releva les yeux une certaine fureur y brillait, il se trouvait juste en face de lui, de celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis trop longtemps !

" tu te fous de moi Potter ? ! de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? mmmmm voyons as-tu bien dormi cette nuit Potter? ? ? ? ? "

" Non pas vraiment et toi ? ! "

" Arrête de te foutre de moi Potter…… "

" Mais voyons Malfoy calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ! Mais, en réalité je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé….en fait tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais étrangement attiré par toi……je n'ai pas encore lu le livre de Rogue, je pense qu'il m'apportera bcp de réponses mais j'étais trop fatigué pour le lire cette nuit ! "

" Je comprend rien à ce que tu dis Potter……. "

" Heu….tu veux dire que Rogue ne t'en a pas parlé ? ! " Harry commença à se sentir neveux, tout ce qui lui permettait de rester calme jusqu'à présent venait d'éclater en morceau ! en fait, Draco ne savait rien de ce qui se passait de son côté à lui, Rogue ne lui avait rien dit !

" Heu…….je pensais que Rogue t'en avait parlé ! "

" Explique toi ! "

" Voilà, tu dois t'en souvenir si tu es venu me voir pour qu'on " parle " nous avons……enfin. nous avons fait des choses que nous n'aurions jamais fait dans notre état " normal " donc je cherche ce qui a pu provoquer ces situations quelques peu embarrassantes ! je pense que cela pourrait être du à des effets de ton état vampirique…. " Harry avait ris une jolie teinte rosée au long de son discours et ses yeux vrillaient entre affronter le regard interrogateur du blond qui se trouvait à deux cm de lui et ses propres pieds qui n'avaient jamais été aussi intéressant qu'aujourd'hui ! Draco lui ne bougeait pas, il semblait digérer les mots du brun assis " comme un pov' con sur son rocher " (pensée exacte de Draco !lol)

Alors voilà ce que pense ce débile………mon état vampirique ! je t'en foutrais moi des états vampiriques c'est parce-que tu as un sacré beau p'tit cul Potter ! voilà la seule explications ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

" Draco ? ! "

A l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son pire ennemi, le blond sursauta et revient sur terre ! Harry ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son " erreur " ! Mais c'est l'arrogance du blond qui pris le dessus. Et il remis aussi rapidemment qu'il l'avait enlevé son masque d'arrogance bien accroché sur sa gueule d'ange.

" Ecoute Potter c'est pas parce-qu'on a passé de bons moments ensemble que tu peux te permettre des familiarités avec moi ! alors ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ok ? ! "

Harry sembla choqué, le voilà qui se retrouvé encore en face de cette fouine, de ce p'tit con de Malfoy, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais pourtant, et Harry le savait très bien au fond de lui, celui qui l'excitait tant.

" Je rêve Malfoy, je te parle sérieusement et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est que j'ai prononcé ton nom ! t'es vraiment une espèce de sale fouine !" Harry serrait les poings de rage et s'était levé faisant face à son ennemi.

" Je t'emmerde Potter ! je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu te parler tu racontes n'importe quoi….. "

" Comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi ? je te dis de bout en blanc ce qui me fait le plus chié sur cette terre……et toi tu te fous de ma gueule ? ! " Harry semblait sur le point t'exploser et dans sa fureur il se rapprochait dangereusement du blond.

" Oh pov' titi balafré, tu as si honte d'avoir baisé avec moi ? " Cette fois la fureur emportait également Draco qui repoussa violemment Harry assez loin de lui puis il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction des autres élèves mais harry le retient pas le bras le retourna brutalement face à lui.

" Mais lâche moi espèce de crétin ! " Draco se dégagea de l'emprise du brun, la tension atteint son paroxysme entre ces deux là une bagarre allait éclater ils en étaient sur tout les deux.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a **Draco** je te fais peur maintenant ? Pourquoi est ce que tu fuis la réalité moi j'essaie de comprendre et tu devrais en faire autant ! "

" Ta gueule crétin ! Par salazar je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé voilà tout et arrête d'utiliser mon putain de prénom merde ! "

" Tu ne te souviens pas c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu allais m'apprendre à le hurler ? ! "

" Ecoute Potter mon état vampirique a provoqué chez moi un changement. J'avais l'impression d'être libre, plus aucune limite mais également plus aucune morale ni complexe alors voilà c'est tout ! Pas besoin de te casser la tête Potter j'ai juste péter un câble voilà tout ! "

" Et moi ? tu y as pensé à moi ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu me faire faire " ça " ? "

" Ca " comme tu dis ça n'avait pas l'air de te dégoûter tant que ça……. "

" Attends je rêve mais je viens de vexer le grand et noble Malfoy ? ! "

" va te faire foutre Potty j'en ai rien à foutre ! "

" Mais allons Malfoy reviens ici ! Ne te vexe pas tu sais bien que j'ai adoré……. Oups ! "

A ces révélations, Draco se retourna et revient sur ses pas observant Harry qui était maintenant tout rouge……..de rage, de honte ?

Si Draco, lui savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, Harry semblait ne pas comprendre.

Moi je sais je sais que j'ai envie de toi, que tu nourris mes fantasme mais et toi ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était pour les mêmes raisons que moi ! Potty arrête de jouer….

" Quoi Potter ? Il faut savoir ! Alors dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te mordre Potter ? " Tout en prononçant ces mots Draco s'approchait d'Harry éberlué par ce qu'il venait de dire lui-même et paniquait par le ton que prenait Draco pour lui parler maintenant. Puis, enfin Harry sortit de sa torpeur, releva la tête pour croiser le regard orageux de Draco qui semblait déborder de désir.

" Toi tu as vraiment……..vraiment….envie de moi ? "

" Perspicace Potter ! tu sais ça me coûte de l'avouer mais c'est la vérité ! Et je me fous bien de ce que tu peux penser on contrôle pas ses hormones…….." Malfoy remballa son ton sensuel et son regard de prédateur pour prononcer ces quelques mots qui laissèrent Harry pantois puis il se retourna pour rejoindre la classe qui devait être partit déjeuner maintenant.

Mais, contre toute attente, Harry réagit soudainement le rattrapa et se planta devant lui.

FIN

Et oui je suis désolée mais je commence à avoir mal aux mains à force de taper sur le clavier ! Et puis comme ça on se garde le meilleur pour la prochaine fois, un p'tit lemon ça vous tente ? Bon c'est simple je vous pose la question donc pour y répondre p'tit bouton go en bas à gauche ! et si j'ai pas assez de réponse oui et bien faudra faire marcher votre imagination pour la suite ! ! ! Voilà je me rebelle je veux des reviews sinon moi je boude, na !


End file.
